Dojo's Other Half
by SS14
Summary: While searching for the newest Wu, Dojo bumps into an old girlfriend who disappeared 1,500 years ago and is now on the run from an evil force. What really went on during all those years?
1. Dojo's Other Half

"**Dojo's Other Half"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

NOTE: This story takes place when Wuya was with Chase Young (whenever that was, I already forgot), so that's why she's absent in this fic.

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. Half a moon is out. Inside, the Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo are in a deep sleep. Everyone is snoring up a storm. Dojo is resting in the kitchen. All of a sudden, the green dragon wakes up and jumps out of his bed.

"Ooh! A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just (yawn) revealed itself." His eyes slowly close, but he wakes back up when he starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Ok! I'm up, I'm up!"

Dojo slithers to Omi and knocks his fist on the little monk's head. "Hello, did you hear me? There's no time to lose. A new Shen-Gong-Wu is out for the taking!"

"Upper body strength …" Omi mumbles. He resumes snoring. Dojo slithers to Clay's bed and lifts the tip of his hat to talk into his ear.

"Come on, cowboy, rise and shine!"

Clay doesn't budge. Then, Dojo slithers to Kimiko. "Master Fung is giving away all your shoes!" She is also out like a light. "No …?"

Dojo slithers to Raimundo, but then stops half-way. "Yeah, right." He turns around and exits the house.

"Well, since everybody's too _lazy_ to get up, then I guess it's up to me to retrieve the Wu." He sighs, grows into his full size, and flies out of the Temple.

A few moments later, Dojo lands in an open field about fifteen miles from the Temple. He shrinks back and starts to take a look around.

"Ah, I can't see a thing. I sure wish I had a candle or some sort of light to --" All of a sudden, a huge light appears in the sky and Dojo hears the faint sound of helicopter propellers. Dojo looks up and notices Jack Spicer flying down in his heli-bot with three Jack-bots hovering around him. Jack is wearing a night cap and pajamas with baby giraffes printed on them. He's also sleeping. The three Jack-bots have spotlights in their chests.

"Jack Spicer! This Wu is mine!" Dojo exclaims. A bit of drool drops from Jack's lip. A Jack-bot looks at Jack and nudges him with his elbow. Jack snorts and slightly opens his eyes.

"No … no! I don't need another bikini wax," Jack mumbles. The Jack-bots look at each other in confusion.

A Jack-bot's hand transforms into a blow horn. The horn honks which abruptly wakes up a screaming Jack.

"What? Why am in the fields?" He looks down and notices he's high up in the air. He screams again. "I'm falling! Someone save me!" A Jack-bot leans over and whispers into Jack's ear. Dojo raises an eyebrow. Jack rubs his eyes and looks at Dojo. "What time is it?"

"It's just you and me, Spicer. And _I'm_ leaving with the Wu," Dojo said firmly. Jack sniffs and turns to one of his Jack-bots.

"Did I poop?" Jack asks. The Jack-bot's hand opens and points to Jack's face. A purple mist sprays out of the hand which puts Jack to sleep. The Jack-bot puts its other hand around Jack's face and squeezes his cheeks together.

"Jack-bots, attack!" the Jack-bot yells while imitating Jack's voice.

"Huh?" Dojo asks himself. The Jack-bots start to charge at Dojo while, at the same time, their arms transform into buzz saws. Dojo gulps and backs away slowly. Out of nowhere, a huge burst of flames hits the Jack-bots and fries them instantly. The robots crash to the ground, exploding on impact. Silence. Dojo shifts his eyes.

"Did … did I do that?" He hears a rustle in a bush nearby. Dojo shakes in terror. "Who-who's there?" He hears growling from the bush, which gets louder and louder. "D-d-d-don't make me h-hurt you." A shadowy figure pops out of the bush. Its eyes glow red.

"D-don't hurt _me_!" Dojo yells. He panics and tries to run away, but the figure begins to speak.

"Dojo …?" it asks in a soft voice. The frightened dragon stops in his tracks. He slowly turns his head to the side, barely looking at the shadowy figure.

"M-m-monster?" The figure steps out of the shadows and reveals itself to be a pink girl dragon who looks a little like Dojo.

Dojo whips around and gasps. "Doja? Is that really you?" The pink dragon nods and stares into Dojo's eyes. She smiles and opens her mouth.

"I've missed you, my love."

* * *

Open back on the fields. Dojo and Doja stand across from each other, still looking into the other's eyes. Doja grabs something from behind her back and shows it to Dojo.

"I believe this is what you were looking for?" she asks while holding a Shen-Gong-Wu. Dojo nods as she drops it in his hand.

"Where – how did you – how did you find me?" he asks. "The last time I saw you was 1,500 years ago in Beijing. You just disappeared … without saying good-bye." Doja sadly looks down.

"I … I was taken. I've been imprisoned since about a few years ago. I finally broke free and have been flying all over the world trying to find … you. I've been running for this man is relentless in doing whatever he can to capture me again. But I can't go back, Dojo. You don't know how horrible it was to spend all those years in that cage …"

"It's ok, Doja. You're with me now." He put his arms around her. "I promise I won't let _anything_ harm you ever again." She closes her eyes and holds Dojo tight.

Meanwhile, Jack is still sleeping in mid-air. His heli-bot sputters indicating that it's out of gas. The propellers stop spinning, and Jack opens his eyes half-way. He screams while falling. He lands face first and immediately resumes snoring.

* * *

It was now the next day. Morning. At the Xiaolin Temple, the Warriors are just waking up. Raimundo walks past the others' beds.

"Morning, guys." Kimiko turns to Raimundo.

"Morning, Raimundo," she replies. Clay stretches and yawns.

"Morning, Kim … morning, Rai."

Omi wakes up and starts to make his bed. After that, he walks over to the kitchen where everyone else is.

"Good morning, my fellow Apprentices!" He turns around. "And a good morning to you as well, Doj –" Omi raises an eyebrow upon seeing Dojo not in his bed. "-- O?"

Kimiko and Raimundo sit at the kitchen table while Clay makes breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Dojo?" Omi asks.

"He's not in his bed?" Kimiko asks. Omi shakes his head.

"That's weird. It usually takes Dojo another hour to get up," Raimundo states.

"And his bowl is filled to the brim," Clay chimes. "He never goes or does anything without eatin' breakfast first. We all know he's never missed a meal."

"Maybe he's … watching his weight?" Kimiko asks. They all look at each other and bust out laughing.

"My friends, I am worried. Dojo has had the same habits for 1,500 years! It is highly unlikely that he is changing them now," Omi says. Raimundo nods.

"You're right, Omi. I'll take a quick look around the Temple." He grabs a Wu from behind his back and raises it in the air.

"Serpent's Tail!" The tail flies Raimundo through one of the walls as he begins his search. Kimiko stands up from the table.

"I'll go ask Master Fung if he's seen Dojo." She walks out of the kitchen.

"And I shall scour the fields surrounding the Temple!" Omi yells. He grabs a Wu and raises it in the air. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He creates a portal and then jumps into it.

Clay turns around with four plates of food in his hands. He raises an eyebrow, seeing everyone else left.

"Huh. Well, more for me."

* * *

Back at the fields where Dojo and Doja still are, they are talking while lying down. They've been talking the whole night.

"… and so for the past year, I've been helping the Xiaolin Apprentices locate the Shen-Gong-Wu I hid before evil gets to them first," Dojo says, finishing what he was telling Doja. She smiles.

"I'm glad you've been doing so well in helping good triumph." Doja looks down. "The forces of evil have grown so very strong since the last time we were together, Dojo. I thought they were going to break us apart for forever." He holds her hand.

Fifteen feet away from the dragons, Jack is just waking up. He gets up on his knees and begins rubbing the back of his head. He looks around and sees his dismembered Jack-bots.

"I need a new hobby." He looks up to see the two dragons talking. He ducks down so they won't spot him, and tries to listen in on what they're saying.

"How did you find me? I mean, this is exactly where the new Wu was. Can you track Shen-Gong-Wu, too?" Dojo asks. Doja sadly nods while Jack sneers.

"I've been working on hindering my senses in tracking them," she responds. "The last Wu I sensed was about a year ago. I really had everything under control, though. I didn't want to sense these objects anymore. But then, only for this particular Wu, my senses kicked in and I wasn't in control anymore. It was like I was meant to come here so we could finally be together again."

Out of nowhere, Jack fires a gun that shoots out a big net, capturing Doja. Some of it ties around her mouth, preventing her from breathing fire. Dojo gasps as Doja starts to panic. Jack begins to approach them.

"I've been searching for a new Shen-Gong-Wu tracker. My robots are too … combustible."

"Let her go, Spicer!" Dojo screams as he grows to his full size.

"I don't think so. Sphere of Yun!" Jack's Wu activates and shoots at the dragon trapping him in a large indestructible ball, causing Dojo to shrink again. The evil boy genius cackles.

"You know what that means!" The Wu that Doja gave Dojo disappears from his hands and reappears in Jack's.

Then, a few feet away, a portal opens. Omi jumps out of it and observes the situation.

"Jack Spicer! Why am I not open-mouthed!" Omi yells.

"That's 'surprised'. And give me a sec, will you?" He inspects the Wu and smiles. "So, this is the Rush Bracelet. When worn, it's supposed to give its user the ability of super speed. Cool!"

"Release the dragons at once or suffer an embarrassing defeat!" Omi shouts as he charges at Jack.

"I choose … neither. Rush Bracelet!" Jack equips the Bracelet and super speeds out of the way. Then, he quickly grabs the Golden Tiger Claws from Omi and hits the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Dojo breathes fire on the Sphere of Yun but it has no effect. He gazes at Doja, who is looking very scared, and then turns to Jack.

"Jack, please don't do this! You have no idea what she's been through!"

"That's right. Don't know, don't care. Well, me and my tracker have Shen-Gong-Wu to grab, so … later, losers!"

Jack grabs Doja and raises his other arm in the air. "Rush Bracelet!" Dojo catches a quick glance of Doja, who has a tear in her eye. They super speed off into the distance.

"Doja!" the green dragon shouts with terror in his voice. Omi slowly gets up. He has a piece of grass in his mouth, which he immediately spits out. He then walks over to Dojo.

"Do not hang your head, my friend. We will find and rescue Doja unharmed," he says reassuringly. "You have my word." Dojo nods and turns his head towards the monk.

"… Thank you, Omi …"

Fade to black.


	2. The Search and Rescue

"**The Search and Rescue"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Day. A rumbling is heard nearby. It is revealed to be Omi running while rolling the Sphere of Yun towards the Temple. He arrives at the Temple's courtyard and stops the ball from rolling.

"My friends! My friends! I have found Dojo! We are in need of your assistance!" Omi yells.

The Temple doors swing open with the Warriors running out. Dizzy from rolling that long way, Dojo starts to wobble back and forth.

"I'll … just be passed out over here," Dojo says as he falls down. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko stare at Dojo then look up at Omi.

"Omi, what happened?" Kimiko asks. Omi shakes his head.

"Jack Spicer took Dojo's friend, two Shen-Gong-Wu, and trapped Dojo inside the Sphere of Yun!"

"Wow. It's not like Jack to be this menacing!" Kimiko exclaims. "Too bad Wuya couldn't see it for herself!"

"So, who's this friend of Dojo's?" Raimundo asks. Dojo slowly gets up and frowns.

"Doja … the one dragon I thought I would spend my entire life with …" Dojo sadly says. Raimundo shifts his eyes.

"We … _are_ talking about a _girl_ dragon, right?" Dojo rolls the sphere into Raimundo, knocking him over.

"Of course, it's a girl dragon, sand-for-brains!" Raimundo puts up his hands in defense.

"Ok, ok, chill. It was just a question." Clay steps forward to talk to Dojo.

"We'll find your lady friend, partner." Dojo nods.

"So, let's just go to Spicer's place, break in, and kick his butt like usual. It'll take five minutes, tops," Kimiko says. Raimundo and Clay cheer in agreement.

"It will not be that easy, Kimiko. You see, Jack now has two of the most powerful Shen-Gong-Wu," Omi says.

"Yeah, but come on. With or without Shen-Gong-Wu, Jack is still a little pansy," Raimundo chimes. Omi frowns. "Trust me, Omi, everything will be fine."

Omi looks down, then at Dojo who is still looking very sad.

"Ok. Bring whatever Shen-Gong-Wu you can," Omi says to the Warriors. "We will give Spicer money for his running!"

"That's 'a run for his money'," Raimundo corrects as they all head to the vault.

Meanwhile, at Jack's house, both him and Doja are in his lair. Doja is now in a large containment cell that's indestructible. Jack is working on a Jack-bot while Doja sits in her cell with her arms crossed.

"I'm tellin' you … I have _got_ to get insurance on these Jack-bots. I go through _at least _25 a week. It's like they were made to fall apart. It's depressing!" He looks over his shoulder at Doja. "See, the whole concept of a dialogue is that each person in the conversation has to talk." Doja continues to ignore him.

"Otherwise, it's not even a conversation." No response. "It's just me talking to myself." No response. "That cell isn't soundproof!"

Outside in Jack's yard, the Warriors plan their break-in.

"Everyone ready to go?" Clay asks while wielding the Fist of Tebigong. They all nod.

"I will use the Orb of Tornami to freeze Jack's wall and then kick it down!" Omi yells.

"Dude, the front door is unlocked," Raimundo says while opening it. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay make their way in.

"Spicer doesn't deserve the 'evil genius' title," Kimiko laughs.

As soon as they get in, they see the basement door wide open. There's barely any light inside. Omi halts.

"Ok, let's go," Raimundo says. Everyone except Omi begin to walk towards the basement. Clay stops and looks back at him.

"Aren't you comin'?" Omi frowns. The rest also stop.

"What's wrong, Omi?" Kimiko asks.

"This looks very much like a trap. Jack Spicer's not just going to leave the front door unlocked _and_ have the basement door wide open. I smell a fish."

"No, no. You smell something fishy," Raimundo corrects. "Come on, Omi, we have to rescue Doja!" Omi holds the Orb of Tornami close to him as he resumes walking. They all head down the basement stairs.

Meanwhile, Jack starts to taunt Doja by eating pudding in front of her.

"Mm. It's so good," Jack says with a mouthful of pudding. "You're really missing out. Mm. Yeah." He licks the inside of the pudding cup. All of a sudden, he hears footsteps running down the stairs.

The Warriors enter Jack's lair with Shen-Gong-Wu by their side.

"Prepare for … defeat?"

No one is in the lair. All of a sudden, every light turns on, and then they hear the basement door shut loudly. Chains shoot out of each corner of the door, locking it tightly. Bars come down on each window, and the walls turn to steel. Jack-bots appear from the shadows, surrounding the Warriors. The Jack-bots shoot long ropes from their fingers at the Warriors, which instantly ties them up. The Jack-bots extend their robotic arms and grab the Warriors' Shen-Gong-Wu, placing them inside their chests. A boom box on a nearby table turns on. Jack's evil laugh plays.

"Ok … so it _was _a trap," Raimundo states as the other Warriors stare angrily at him.

* * *

The Warriors struggle to free themselves from the tight ropes but fail.

"This isn't like Jack! He's an actual threat now!" Kimiko exclaims.

As they continued to struggle, the ropes tighten. Raimundo let out a sigh.

"It's no use, guys. These ropes are too strong! We should listen to the little guy (Omi) more often."

Unbeknownst to the Warriors, Jack is actually located right below them. He stands on a chair and peeks through a vent that looks out onto his lair. He cackles.

"Building a second lair right under my original one was pure genius! Pure evil genius!" He cackled some more until the chair under him broke. While screaming, he hits the ground hard. Then, his belt unbuckles, revealing a huge gut. He puts his hands around his big belly.

"I got to stop taunting my prisoners with pudding," he moans.

Back upstairs, the Warriors contemplate a way to break free.

"I'm plum out of ideas. What about you, Omi?" Clay asks. The young monk closes his eyes, and at the same time, the nine dots on his forehead appear. They start to shine.

"Water!" Omi yells as his body turns to liquid. He slips out of the ropes and flies into the air. Landing safely on the ground, Omi turns solid again. He poses in his martial arts stance and frowns at the Jack-bots.

The robots look at each other and shake their heads. A button emerges from their chests reading "self-destruct." They all press their own buttons while Omi watches them explode. He smiles and runs over to his friends. They cheer for him. He karate chops the ropes, which cut through them instantly.

Back where Jack is, he finds another chair and looks through the vent once again.

"Ah! They got out of my trap! Well … at least they won't be able to find me down here," he says to himself.

Back upstairs. "Did you guys hear that crash a few minutes ago down there?" Kimiko asks while pointing down.

"Let me take a look," Raimundo says while pulling out the Falcon's Eye. He points it to the ground. "Falcon's Eye!" He spots Doja in her cell. "Guys, Spicer and Doja are right below us!"

"Then, let's finish this!" Omi yells. He pulls out the Serpent's Tail, and all the Warriors put one hand on it.

"Serpent's Tail!" they yell together. The Tail takes them all through the floor to Jack's new lair. Right after landing, they pose in their martial arts stance. Jack slowly turns his head and notices them. He screams as the new chair he was on breaks.

"Jack Spicer! Free Doja or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi exclaims.

Jack gets back up on his feet. "I may have a port-belly, but I can still move! Doja can be freed by pressing on this remote right here." He holds up the remote. "And none of you are getting your hands on it. Doja's going to find a lot of Shen-Gong-Wu for me. And with Dojo in the Sphere of Yun, you guys have no chance of ever finding a new Wu!"

Raimundo steps forward and holds out his hand. "The remote, Spicer. Save yourself the embarrassment of getting your butt kicked for the 100th time." Jack frowns.

"Try and take it from me," Jack retorts. Raimundo shrugs and charges at Jack. He doesn't move until Raimundo gets close.

"Rush Bracelet!" Jack yells as he speeds out of the way of Raimundo's charge. Raimundo screams as he tries to put on the brakes but fails, running into the wall. Jack laughs.

"Loser. Next!"

Omi and Clay nod to each other. Omi pulls out of the Orb of Tornami and points it to Jack.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Omi yells as water shoots out of the Orb.

"Rush Bracelet!" Jack exclaims which moves him out of the way as the water from the Orb hits the wall behind him, freezing it instantly. At the same time, Clay yells "Seismic Kick! Earth!" which creates a large crack in the ground. Jack trips on the crack and falls into a hole Clay made using his element. Just the top half of his body is seen. Omi quickly uses the Orb of Tornami's ice power to trap Jack inside the hole.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack whines. Kimiko walks over and swipes the remote from Jack's hand. She points it towards Doja's cell.

"You're free now, Doja." She presses the button on the remote, but there's no response. Kimiko takes a close look at it, and then presses it again. Raimundo walks over.

"Hey, why isn't this thing working?" Raimundo asks. Jack cackles to himself.

"I can't believe you mighty Xiaolin Warriors fell for the oldest trick in the book! That's my garage door opener!"

Clay growls then gets right up in Jack's face.

"Tell us how to open the cell right now, you dirty snake!"

"I don't know. I never planned on ever letting her out."

With an angry look, Kimiko gets into Jack's face. "Then, how did you expect her to find Shen-Gong-Wu for you!" Jack shrunk down.

"Oops?"

Kimiko turns around and runs towards the cell. She then jumps into the air yelling, "Judallet Flip! Fire!" A trail of fire shoots across the floor and then around the entire cell. A few seconds go by until the flames clear. The cell remains intact.

Clay walks up to it and then yells "Fist of Tebigong!" He smashes the Fist onto the cell but that also has no effect.

"It's useless, guys. This thing's tougher than steel," Clay says. Omi then smiles big.

"I am struck with inspiration!" he exclaims. "Using the Golden Tiger Claws, one of us will be able to transport inside the cell!"

"Good thinking, Omi. So … did any of you guys bring the Claws with you?" Raimundo asks. Kimiko and Clay shake their heads while Omi stares at Jack.

"… What?" Jack asks.

"You took the Golden Tiger Claws from me, Jack Spicer. I would like for you to return them." Jack looks away from Omi.

"Yeah … about that, well, see, I kind of, sort of, don't have them anymore." The Warriors look at each other confused.

"He's lying, guys. Probably hiding them somewhere in his lair," Raimundo says. He pulls out the Falcon's Eye to take a quick look around. "Falcon's Eye!" He scans the lair carefully but doesn't find the Wu. "He's right. The Tiger Claws aren't here."

"What did you do with them, Jack? Don't tell me you made another trade with Pandabubba!" Kimiko yells. Jack shakes his head.

"You guys probably won't believe me, but I was mugged by this huge and horrible _beast_ right after I took Doja. This thing overpowered me –"

"Who can't?" Kimiko interrupts. Jack smirks at her.

"Anyway … it looked like it was in a hurry - like it was looking for something. So, right after it took the Claws, it disappeared into a portal and I haven't seen it since." All of a sudden, Doja's eyes widened and then she screamed real loud.

"No … no. Please … stop. Not now!" Doja yells. Flames appear in her eyes and she begins to shake.

Meanwhile, outside, Dojo appears in Jack's yard rolling fast towards the lair. He crashes through the lair wall and stops himself from rolling any further.

"Surrender, Spicer, or else –" Dojo notices nobody is in the lair other than the disassembled Jack-bots from earlier. Then, he hears a loud scream and gasps. "Doja!"

Back downstairs, Doja was shaking uncontrollably and an orange glow appears around her. The Warriors stare at her in shock.

"She's going to blow!" Jack screeches. The Warriors run to take cover. Jack looks around and worries. "Hey! Take me with you!" He struggles to free himself from the hole he's been trapped in. The flames in Doja's eyes grow bigger as she braces her hands against the sides of the cell. The orange glow around her also grows.

Upstairs, Dojo begins to bounce up and down, trying to get the sphere in the air. He succeeds and the top of the sphere hits the ceiling, sending Dojo to the ground and back up again. He does this a few more times until the sphere hits the ceiling once more, and then sends him crashing through the ground into Jack's second lair. He lands right in front of Jack. Dojo stares at Doja in terror.

"What's wrong with her!" Jack yells. Dojo gulps and looks into Doja's eyes. A tear runs down her face. All of a sudden, the flames in Doja's eyes shoot out, burning two holes through the cell, which hits the Sphere of Yun but does no damage. Because the flames hit the Sphere at such force, it sends the ball rolling. The flames ricochet off into the ceiling. The orange light around Doja intensifies and practically blinds everyone. They hear an explosion, and dust clouds their sight. The Warriors and Jack cough due to all the dust. Once it clears, all they see is the cell completely shattered with Doja nowhere in sight. Clay looks around and notices all the walls have been broken down. Jack stares in shock upon seeing his lair destroyed.

"Doja is after a Shen-Gong-Wu that just revealed itself! You have to follow her!" Dojo exclaims.

"You mean … _that's _what all that was? And here all _you_ get is a rash when new Shen-Gong-Wu reveal themselves," Raimundo points out.

"No, Doja was trying to hold her senses in, like she's been doing for the last 1,500 years. But, for some reason, she wasn't able to this time," Dojo says. Raimundo looks at the others confused.

"Huh?"

"Come, Dojo! You will help me find her!" Omi yells.

"Me? Uh, if you haven't already noticed, I can't really fly due to recent events," Dojo says while staring down at Jack. Omi grabs the Rush Bracelet from Jack and holds it up in the air.

"We shall use the Rush Bracelet to quickly find Doja!" Omi jumps on top of the Sphere and equips the Bracelet. "We will find her together, Dojo. Remember … I gave you my Xiaolin word." Dojo smiles and lowers his head, staring straight ahead.

"Let's go, Omi."

"Rush Bracelet!" Omi shrieks. He begins to run very fast on top of the sphere, rolling with him as he ran. They zoom out of the lair off to find Doja. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo also run out. Jack sobs, still looking at his ruined lair. Then, he notices everyone has left him and immediately stops sobbing.

"Uh … still in the hole here!"

Cut to black.


	3. The Jack of All Trades

"**The Jack of All Trades"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on the sky. Day. All of a sudden, Doja is in sight flying in her full-size. She flies right through a cloud with a determined look on her face. She's after the latest Shen-Gong-Wu that was just revealed not too long ago. Following close on the ground, Omi and Dojo are hot on her trail. Omi continues to use the Rush Bracelet while running on the Sphere of Yun. He also has a determined look on his face, doing his best to follow Doja. Omi glances down at the Sphere.

"How are you doing down there, Dojo?"

"The blood in my head has gone down to my stomach, back to the head, down to my feet, and then into my tail! Other than that, never better!"

Omi looks up and spots the Shen-Gong-Wu they're looking for on top of a tree. Doja also sees it as she starts to descend.

"The Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi yells. He abruptly stops running, which also brings the Sphere to a halt. Dojo slams into the ball with his body squished against it. Doja shrinks down and slithers right next to the tree, looking up.

"Doja, wait!" Omi yells as he jumps off the Sphere and runs to her. "Thank you for finding this Shen-Gong-Wu. I will take over now." He prepares to jump onto one of the tree's branches. All of a sudden, a portal opens nearby, and a dark figure jumps out of it. Omi doesn't notice this and leaps onto a branch. Doja turns and looks upon the figure. She gasps in terror. Dojo also sees the figure. The man is wearing a black cape that covers all but his eyes.

"Doja … you're coming with me," the figure says with a raspy voice.

Omi hears him. The figure reveals his hand from the cape as he aims it directly at Doja. He opens it and a black ball shoots out of his palm, hitting Doja.

"No!" Doja screams as the ball encases around her. Dojo gasps quietly. The man looks up at Omi, and then at the Shen-Gong-Wu. Omi sees this and his eyes narrow. The man and Omi look at each other for a second, and then they both jump into the air. In slow motion, Omi jumps straight up while the man jumps on an arch towards the Shen-Gong-Wu. His cape slowly flaps in the air.

Omi grabs the Wu but the man kicks it out of his hands. Omi latches onto the man's legs and does a back flip in the air, kicking him in his back. He releases the Wu and Omi dives for it.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" the man exclaims as he throws the Claws in front of him, which opens a portal. The Wu came closer to entering the portal. Everyone was still in mid-air.

"Tornado Strike! Water!" A stream of water shoots out from him which hits the Wu and makes it turn away from the portal. The Wu flies over to Omi while riding a small wave of water. The portal closes, and the man looks up at Omi. He turns around and aims the palm of his hand at Omi, shooting out another black ball. The ball hits the Wu and encases around it, but at the same time, Omi catches it. However, the ball electrocutes him, and Omi drops it. The ball lands in a tall patch of grass. The man lands a few feet away from it, and a second later, Omi lands right across from him.

"That Shen-Gong-Wu doesn't belong to you! Neither does Doja! Release her or suffer a merciless defeat!"

The man growls quietly. They stare at each other, each watching the other very closely. Then, they hear a loud rumbling nearby. They turn their heads to see what it is. It is revealed to be Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko riding inside the Crouching Cougar.

"There they are!" Clay yells.

"And it looks like they have company," Kimiko says. The Crouching Cougar comes to a stop about fifteen feet away from Omi. The man turns his head back to the Wu. He leaps towards it, which grabs Omi's attention. Omi also leaps to it. They both grab hold of it at the same time. The Shen-Gong-Wu starts to glow.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is –"

"I decline," the man says. Dojo, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo all gasp in surprise.

"You … you don't accept? That's never happened before!"

"Glad to be the first." The Shen-Gong-Wu disappears and Omi quietly gasps, backing away slowly. "I got what I came for." The man kicks Omi in the chest, and the force of it sends the young monk flying. The Rush Bracelet comes off of Omi's wrist and lands in a tall patch of grass in front of the man. He, however, doesn't notice it. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He opens a portal and places one foot inside. Dojo pounds his hands on the Sphere.

"Stop! You can't just take her away from me again!"

"She belongs to me, dragon. Get over it," the man says. Dojo frowns and thinks for a moment. He looks back up at the man.

"What if you take me instead?" Dojo asks. The man's eyebrows rise.

"Dojo! No! You can't!" Kimiko yells.

"Interesting offer, but if I comply with this trade, then your Warrior friends will have to promise not to try and track me down." Dojo nods slowly. "And if they do, then there will be _harsh _consequences."

"That's fine. As long as she'll be free." The man grins.

"I accept your offer."

Doja comes out of the Tiger Claws' portal. The Sphere of Yun shatters, and Dojo begins to float in. The Warriors stare in shock at the decision Dojo made. As Dojo floats by Doja, he stares down at her with a smile on his face.

"Dojo …" she says with a tear in her eye.

"I told you … I'd do anything for you."

He enters the portal and the man follows. The portal closes. Suddenly, everything is silent.

**

* * *

**

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. The Warriors are all sitting at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe Dojo's gone," Clay says. "We should've done something to stop that guy from taking him! Why didn't we?"

"You see how fast he took down Omi?" Raimundo asks. Omi gives him a look.

"He said if we tried to find him, there'd be consequences …" Kimiko says.

"Are you actually worried about that? Come on, we're Xiaolin Apprentices! We can beat anyone that crosses our path," Raimundo says.

"Yes, but how can we find him? We don't even know the first place to look," Omi says.

"One of us, in fact, does know where," Master Fung says while walking into the doorway of the kitchen with Doja at his side. The Warriors look down at Doja as she began to speak.

"I was first kidnapped by Silax in Beijing. After he took me, I later found out he goes there regularly … for what, I do not know. That could be a good first place to look."

"Awesome. We'll just ride the Silver Manta Ray over to Beijing and check out –" Raimundo says.

"No, Raimundo. We cannot aid Doja in locating Silax. We agreed not to track him down –" Omi says.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to sit here and not help Doja just because of a stupid agreement! Sorry, but _I_ can't do that."

"Raimundo, we do not want any harm to come to Dojo. The agreement was that none of you go after him … however, he did not say anything about Doja," Master Fung says.

"And I know of someone else that could accompany me," Doja says. The Warriors look at each other and then back at Doja.

"Who?"

Cut to Jack's house. Inside, Jack is still stuck in the hole that Clay and Omi put him in. Two Jack-bots try and help him get out. They each hold onto one of Jack's arms while pulling.

"No, no, no! Lift with your legs! Your legs! You're going to pull something!" Jack yells.

"We have no legs," one Jack-bot points out.

"Legs would be nice, though," the other Jack-bot says.

"Yeah, but I wish Jack would build some girl-bots or something because I'm getting a little concerned."

"Hey, gettin' a little side-tracked there!" Jack says.

"And what's with the endless supply of pudding?"

"Tell me about it!"

"Note to self: get new hobby," Jack quietly says. The Warriors and Doja arrive at Jack's house on the Crouching Cougar. They get out and walk into Jack's lair.

"Spicer!" Clay yells. Jack screams.

"Oh … it's you guys. As you can see, I'm still in the hole."

"All right, shut your trap. We got a proposition for you," Clay says. Jack rests his head in his hands and sighs.

"Ok, let's hear it."

"Well, first of all, remember the "beast" that took the Tiger Claws from you?"

"Rings a bell."

"It was actually the person that's been chasing Doja."

"Riveting. Get to the point," Jack says.

"Anyway, the guy captured Doja and was just ready to get away when Dojo offered him a trade. So, now, the guy has Dojo and we can't go after him 'cause Dojo agreed for us not to follow him," Clay explains. Raimundo butts in, pulling Clay aside.

"Hold on, man."

"Uh, just a second, Jack. Don't you go anywhere."

"Good one," Jack sarcastically says while tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Are you sure about this, Clay? We're talking about Jack Spicer here. This guy's double-crossed us every time we've ever confided in him."

"Trust me, Rai. If things go sour, then leave him to me," Clay says while hitting his palm with his fist.

"Anyway … he never said anything about Doja tracking him down, and then that's when we thought of –" Kimiko says. Jack groans. "What's wrong?"

"You actually want me to help pinkie find her boyfriend? Why should I even care?" Jack asks. Doja gets right up in his face, frowning.

"Do you want to be left in the hole and for us to have a little bonfire?" Doja says while softly breathing fire. Jack chuckles nervously.

"You, uh … yeah, you talked me into it." He clears his throat. "So … when do I punch in?"

Omi runs at Jack while yelling with his fist in the air. Jack screams, afraid Omi's going to hurt him. Jack covers his eyes, and then slowly looks out again a few seconds later. He sees Omi right in front of him, smiling.

"Uh … hi?" Omi puts his hand right next to the ice Jack's trapped in. He flicks his index finger at the ice and it instantly crumbles. Jack gets out of the hole and wipes himself off.

"Show off."

Cut to the Xiaolin Temple where the Warriors, Jack, and Doja are walking into the Temple Vault.

"So, Jack Spicer, take your pick of Shen-Gong-Wu," Omi says.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be ever down here … legally!" Jack races over to the Wu.

"Equip yourself with as many Wu as needed. I do not stress when I say that rescuing Dojo will be the most valuable thing you will ever do," Omi says.

"Hey, what about plotting for world domination?" Jack whines.

"I clearly said 'valuable'!"

Raimundo leans in on Clay and begins to whisper.

"I still say we shouldn't trust him," Kimiko hears this.

"You got a better plan, Rai?"

"If my only two choices were having Jack help us or leaving him in the hole, I'd choose the latter any day!" Raimundo says a little loud.

"What was that, Raimundo? Having second thoughts?" Jack asks.

"No. I didn't say anything." Raimundo looks up innocently. Jack squints and pulls out the Mind Reader Conch.

"Mind Reader Conch!" he whispers. He then hears Raimundo's thoughts.

"I hate Jack, I hate Jack. I really, r-really, really, r-really hate Jack. Give me an H! Give me an A! How about a --" He stops using the Conch and gives Raimundo a look.

"Uh, guys, if I'm going to help you do this, I'm going to need a little privacy." The Warriors look at each other confused.

"You want us to leave you here by yourself … with all the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Omi asks. Jack nods. "Ok."

"What! Now, that is going too far, Omi!" Raimundo yells.

"Calm yourself, Raimundo. We will give him all the privacy he needs. He is, after all, helping us retrieve Dojo. Have some faith," Omi says.

"Is that big, yellow head of yours hollow!"

"Ok, fine. If Raimundo won't let me do my thing, then I'll be on my way," Jack says. Kimiko steps in.

"Uh, don't listen to Rai, Jack. We'll leave you alone." Kimiko lightly shoves Raimundo up the Vault's steps as Omi and Clay follow. Jack turns to the Wu, and then quickly turns back around.

"Wait! Come back for a sec!" The Warriors walk back down, and Jack pulls out a camera. He stands next to the Warriors and aims the camera at the group with the vault in the background. He gives Raimundo bunny ears and clicks the picture.

"Ok, thanks. Just want to keep this memory with me forever." The Warriors walk back up. "Oh, hold on! I didn't have the flash on. Could you just –" The Warriors scream in frustration. "Ok, ok, never mind. That's cool. I'll just … pick out the Wu." He turns around and pushes one of the sliding stones open. He reaches in and pulls out the Lotus Twister.

Cut to the Temple's kitchen. The Warriors are all once again gathered around it. Omi is holding six playing cards in his hand.

"Got any 7's?"

"Omi, we're playing Yahtzee," Clay points out.

"Oh, my badness … got any 9's?"

Then, they heard footsteps near the doorway. They all look up and see Jack standing there. He's wearing the Jet Bootsu, Two Ton Tunic, Lasso Boa-Boa is hanging loose off his neck, Sword of the Storm in his right hand, the Fist of Tebigong in the other, Third Arm Sash around his waist, Ruby of Ramses hanging from his belt, Black Beetle tied to his back, the Shroud of Shadows hanging over the Black Beetle, and the Longi Kite also on his back. He has the Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Tangle Web Comb, Falcon's Eye, Glove of Jisaku, and the Lotus Twister in his pockets. The Warriors gaze at Shen-Gong-Wu Jack.

"You know … there's such a thing as being over-prepared," Raimundo says. Jack flips his goggles down.

"Let's rock."

Cut to black.


	4. Conversion

"**Conversion"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on a dark castle with fog all around. Night. Inside, Dojo is being kept prisoner, shackled to a stone wall. His head lowers in sadness. A door opens and a intense light shines in, brightening the dreary room. Silax steps in and stands over Dojo.

"Cheer up, dragon. You got what you wanted; your girlfriend is free. Now, I personally don't see –"

"Why did you take her?" Dojo asks calmly. Silax looks away. "I felt like I lost everything that day in Beijing. I searched for weeks without resting. I had practically given up all hope." Dojo raises his head. "You took away the only girl I loved – the only girl I will ever love. And for what? To torture her for 1,500 years!" Dojo screams trying to attack Salix, but the shackles hold him back. Silax grins.

"I took her for a greater reason than that. She was my … subject." The dragon slightly shakes his head.

"S-subject?"

"Yes, you see … I programmed her to track the location of Shen-Gong-Wu, not unlike yourself. My goal was to create a creature that could face anything in its path, be unstoppable, and have tremendous strength and will."

"For what?"

"To take over the world, of course." Silax walks up to Dojo and gets down on one knee. "I saw in Doja great potential. She would become the perfect test subject in my plan." Dojo shakes his head.

"No …"

"After years of working … I finally succeeded." Dojo's eyes widen. "She became … the perfect apprentice."

"You're lying!" Dojo yells as he tries attacking Silax again. "Even if you did all that to her, Doja's still strong enough to resist joining the evil side!"

"Oh, she has yet to show her new dark side to you or your friends. But believe me, her evil instincts will soon start back up again, and when they do … not even you will be able to stop her."

* * *

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. The Warriors, Master Fung, Doja, and Jack are all outside next to the front steps of the Temple. Doja is in her full-size while Jack is loading the Shen-Gong-Wu onto her back. Jack finishes and walks over to the Warriors and Master Fung. 

"We greatly appreciate the courage and effort you will put into finding Dojo," Master Fung says. He puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Be careful, Jack." He steps back and Kimiko steps forward.

"So, uh … I want to wish you … good luck. Bring back Dojo in one piece." She turns around and begins to walk away but stops. She slowly turns back. "And, um … take care of yourself," she says slightly smiling. Jack nervously smiles and nods.

"I'll do my best," Jack responds. Clay steps forward.

"You're a good guy … doin' this for us. Best of luck, pardner." Clay steps back and Omi steps forward.

"All right, freeze! This loser love fest is starting to creep me out," Jack interrupts. "Later." He mounts Doja.

"_Wait_!" yells a shrill voice. The Warriors turn to see a Jack-bot hover by Jack with a tissue in his hand. Jack raises an eyebrow. "Don't go! I _love _you!"

"Ok, I'm definitely building some girl-bots when I get back. Let's roll, Doja!" He grips her tight as Doja nods and takes off.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay yell their good-byes and good lucks. Raimundo stands next to them silent with his arms folded.

"Still don't trust the guy. This isn't going to end good, guys. I just know it," he says while watching Doja disappear into the clouds.

Open on the dark castle. Dojo is relentlessly trying to break free from the shackles. He breathes fire on it, but even that doesn't seem to work.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" a deep voice asks. Dojo looks up into the shadows and Silax walks out. "You traded yourself for Doja. Even if you do break free from those shackles, our agreement prevents you from leaving."

"You're just going to keep me locked up here forever?"

"Doja never complained," Silax says. Dojo growled.

"So, explain something to me. What was the purpose of taking all that time and re-programming Doja to become your … 'apprentice' to just simply let her go?" Dojo asks. Silax chuckles.

"Oh, I didn't let her _go_."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dojo asks. Silax paused for a moment.

"I let her _loose_." Dojo's eyes widen again. Silax closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He opens them back up and grins. "It's beginning."

* * *

Back with Doja and Jack in the air. 

"Ok, toothbrush, slippers, pudding, humidifier, night-light, picture of me at Sea World … yep, looks like I have everything," Jack says while finishing his inventory. "Hey, Doja, did you bring anything with?"

Suddenly, Doja frowns and her eyes turn red. She commences to growl loudly.

"Whoa. Someone's a hungry dragon. It's a good thing I brought pudding!"

Doja quickly spins her head around and shoots a huge ball of fire at Jack. The evil boy genius screams and slides down to Doja's tail. He hangs on with all his might. Doja growls and smiles evilly.

"No. Please no. Don't do it!" Jack yells. Doja starts to undulate fiercely. "I … hate … undulating!" Jack screams while clinging onto her tail. Doja flies straight up causing all the Shen-Gong-Wu to untie and fall off. Jack does his cross. Noticing the Longi Kite, he lets go of her tail and jumps into a freefall to grab it. Doja turns around, now heading downward toward Jack while preparing a ball of fire in her mouth. Jack closes in on the Kite. He grabs it and quickly puts it on. Doja shoots her fireball.

"Longi Kite!" He just flies out of the way of Doja's fireball. Doja growls in frustration, proceeding in her attack. She chases Jack in the air as he maneuvers his way through the clouds with his Kite. He locates the Glove of Jisaku and flies over to it.

"The Shen-Gong-Wu are leaving with _me_!" Doja yells as she charges towards the Glove. Jack turns his head and gasps. Doja hits him sending Jack back a few feet. She grabs the Glove of Jisaku and cackles. Jack grins.

"Forget I had … this?" Jack pulls out the Lotus Twister from his pocket and Doja's eyes widen. At the same time, Doja and Jack yell their respective Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Glove of Jisaku!" "Lotus Twister!"

The Glove attracts all the Wu as the Lotus Twister stretches toward it. Jack hangs onto the Lotus as it pulls him to Doja's Glove. The Wu in Jack's pockets also come out. He screams and the Fist of Tebigong flies right into Doja's hand.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Doja pulls back with the Fist in her other hand as Jack gets closer.

"Not the face," Jack whimpers as Doja lands a hard punch right between his eyes. He falls fast through the clouds, knocked out from the punch. The Longi Kite detaches from him and flies to Doja.

As Jack closes in on the ground, his heli-pack opens and slows down his fall. He reaches the ground and the heli-pack closes. Doja flies down with all the Shen-Gong-Wu. The spot where they land is the exact same place where Omi first battled Silax. The Rush Bracelet is still in the same patch of grass where it was last left Doja chuckles looking upon her defeated opponent. Jack just laid there. All of a sudden, a portal opens close to Doja. Silax jumps out as the portal shuts. Doja turns her head and smiles. Silax grins at all the Shen-Gong-Wu Doja now has.

"It was all too simple, master," Doja says in a deep voice. "The plan was flawless." Jack wakes up and groans. He has a black eye from the Fist of Tebigong.

"Didn't I tell you? Now that we have Dojo and practically all the Shen-Gong-Wu, our strategy is coming full circle. He will soon be turned to the dark side."

Jack watches in shock. Doja and Silax continue their conversation, not noticing Jack is awake.

"Come, my young apprentice. We have much to do."

"But master, shouldn't we finish off this pest and his friends first? They are the only ones that could thwart our plans. We must rid of them before they try anything else!"

"Patience. Clearly, they are not trying to rescue Dojo themselves. Sending their slow friend here was the only choice they had. It was a poor effort," Silax says calmly. Jack growls quietly. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Silax yells as he opens another portal. He and Doja jump into it, shutting right after.

Jack sits up and notices something shiny in a tall patch of grass. He crawls over to the grass and puts his hand inside. He smiles and pulls out the Rush Bracelet.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the Warriors are in the training area. Clay is practicing with his lasso, and Raimundo is practicing his wind element. Omi and Kimiko are sitting down talking.

"Hopefully, that monster Silax won't harm Dojo," Kimiko says. She sighs. "I still can't believe Dojo traded himself."

"Fear not, Kimiko. I trust that Doja and Jack will safely bring back Dojo," Omi replies. Raimundo stops practicing and groans.

"Give it a rest, will you, Omi?" Kimiko and Omi turn their heads to Raimundo.

"Rai, stop beating the poor kid up. We all know you hate Jack and think he'll betray us. You have to remember that he helped us last year with defeating Wuya," Kimiko says.

"Ah, that was just because Jack couldn't rule the world if Wuya was already ruling it. This is way different. Nothing is at stake for him this time."

"I see where you're comin' from. How do we know Spicer isn't just goin' to use the Wu to take down Doja when she least suspects it?" Clay asks.

All of a sudden, everyone hears a faint scream in the distance. Clay looks out through the Temple doorway and sees something fast heading straight to him. Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko run over next to him and also look out. The scream gets louder as it closes in on them. Everyone jumps out of the way as the figure runs right by them. Clay grabs his lasso and throws it at the fast figure, tying it around him and pulling which stops the person from running. Clay stops him right before he is going to smash into a wall. The dust clears around the person. It was Jack. He opens his eyes and notices he is two inches away from the wall.

Jack sighs with relief and turns around. He takes a step forward, but his legs tangle together. Quickly spinning around, he trips and smashes into the wall, falling down. The Warriors walk up to him. Jack is tied up by the lasso. Kimiko turns him over.

"Jack! What happened! Where's Doja … and the Wu?"

"I got jacked," he says while passing out.

* * *

Inside, Jack is resting with an ice pack on his head. He still has his black eye. The Warriors sit close watching him. 

"Poor fella. He looks more bruised than a rooster after a cock fight," Clay whispers. Raimundo shakes his head and gets up. He begins to walk out of the room.

"Raimundo? Where are you going?" Omi asks.

"Nobody listened to me. I told you guys this would happen," Kimiko jumped in.

"Wait. You said Jack would betray us, but he didn't. Just –"

"If everyone else is too much of a coward to fight this Silax because of a stupid deal, then I'm going to fight him on my own. Don't wait up." He walks out of the room.

"Hold on there, pardner!" Clay yells as he begins to follow the hot-headed Brazilian.

"Rai, stop!" Kimiko says as she, too, follows him. Omi stands up ready to follow the others. Jack grabs Omi's robe, which frightens the young monk.

"Doja's bad. She took me down and stole the Wu. It felt like payback for before." Omi frowns. "She's working with Silax." Omi gasps. He grabs Jack's collar and begins to shake him.

"Where did you see this? How did this happen?"

Jack is getting sick from Omi shaking him. He stops him.

"It was Silax and Doja's plan to find Dojo, have him trade himself for Doja, and make me take pretty much all the Wu with Doja to try and rescue him." Omi raises an eyebrow. "Here. This flashback will explain everything."

_Silax is seen talking to Doja. "Didn't I tell you? Now that we have Dojo and practically all the Shen-Gong-Wu, our strategy is coming full circle. He will soon be turned to the dark side."_

The flashback ends and Omi gasps quietly.

"It cannot be! Doja is … evil?"

Then suddenly, a Jack-bot pokes its head around the corner looking into Jack's room.

"Jackie!" it shrieked while running into the room with its arms flailing.

"Ah, kill me now," Jack says under his breath.

Raimundo runs to the Temple vault with anger in his eyes. He opens the vault and walks down the steps.

"Nobody wants to help me - that's fine. It's not like they'll –"

Raimundo halts when he spots Silax in the vault stealing Shen-Gong-Wu. He has his back to Raimundo.

"Silax!"

The man quickly spins around holding the Golden Finger.

"Uh-oh," Raimundo says as Silax shoots the Golden Finger. It freezes Raimundo in his place. Silax grins and runs past him out of the Vault. He closes the Vault, trapping Raimundo inside. Kimiko and Clay are waiting for Raimundo outside the vault. Silax runs into them, and the two Warriors promptly react. Kimiko and Clay pose, ready to fight.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Clay asks while holding his fists out in front. Silax looks both ways, and Kimiko starts to attack by jumping high into the air.

"Judallet Flip! Fire!" She shoots a trail of fire at him. Silax turns and jumps onto a wall. He rapidly runs up as the fire follows.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" Clay screams while stomping his foot, sending a crack in the ground towards the wall. It shakes everything, but before it can make Silax lose his balance, he does a back flip and lands on top of a roof. He continues to jump from roof to roof as the two Warriors chase him.

The Golden's Finger's power wears out on Raimundo. It is pitch black inside the Vault.

"He locked me in!" He begins to blindly search his way around the Vault for any Shen-Gong-Wu that could aid him in breaking out.

Kimiko and Clay continue to chase Silax while he hops from one roof to another. Kimiko looks forward.

"Omi! Silax is here and he's coming your way!"

Omi hears her and leaves Jack's side. He runs to the doorway and sees Silax on the roofs. He narrows his eyes and pulls out the Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" The Orb shoots out water onto the nearest roof which instantly freezes. Silax does a front flip, looking like he's going to land right on the ice. However, instead he spreads his arms and glides over it. Kimiko and Clay stop running.

"Silax can fly!" Kimiko asks in bewilderment. Clay gasps as he watches Silax use the Fist of Tebigong to punch down the wall of the room Omi and Jack are in. Omi jumps out of the way of the falling rubble. Silax lands near Jack who does his trademark scream.

"He's come to finish me off! Just like he said he was!" Silax slowly walks over to Jack.

"Listen, uh, I didn't tell your evil plan to anybody. I-I promise. So, if you let me live, I … still won't ever tell anybody? Are-Are we good?" Jack nervously smiles and Omi gets up. Silax opens his hand and claws suddenly emerge. Omi looks on confused.

"Ahh! No, Doja!" Jack shields himself. "Wait …"

Silax growls and lowers his hand.

"Doja?" Omi asks. Silax spins around and stares at Omi. He begins to approach the young monk. Omi sits on the Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tornami!" The Orb sends him up into the air. Surprised, Silax raises his head. While still in mid-air, Omi aims the Orb directly at him and shoots. The water hits Silax dead-on, sending him smashing into a wall. Omi lands and puts the Orb away. When the water clears, Silax is gone … but Doja is in his place! Jack opens one eye and then runs over next to Omi.

"I told you! I told you that was Doja!" Jack says. He sighs. "Nothing gets by _this _evil boy genius."

Doja cautiously gets up, watching her opponents very closely. Kimiko and Clay jump over the rubble while Omi approaches Doja. The dragon growls and shows her teeth. She was in her full-size form. Omi stops about ten feet from her. He had a look of innocence on his face.

"Doja … it's ok. You are not yourself. While you were imprisoned by Silax, he tampered with your mind. He turned you evil, which is exactly what he's going to do to Dojo if we are unable to stop him."

Doja squints and frowns. She looks into Omi's eyes.

"I know you are good, Doja. I've seen it. Please try your best to fight the evil that Silax put inside of you …"

Doja's eyes shake and begin to water up. Kimiko and Clay look on in confidence. Doja closes her eyes tightly.

"Do not forget that you and Dojo once loved each other. No matter how powerful evil is … it can never blind true love."

Jack and his Jack-bot hold each other while they both cry. Jack wipes a tear from his eye.

"That was deep," he says all choked up. Doja walks to Omi with her head still down and her eyes closed. She puts her hand on his shoulder. He smiles.

"Thanks, Omi …"

Kimiko and Clay smile while Jack and his Jack-bot bawl their eyes out.

"… For nothing!" Doja growls while opening her red eyes. She picks up Omi and throws him into the wall behind her, knocking him out. Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and the Jack-bot gasp.

"What a fake!" Clay yells. Doja grins at the cowboy and motions for him to fight.

Clay pulls out his lasso and throws it at Dojo, tying her up. Doja laughs. Effortlessly, she spits out a small spurt of fire which instantly disintegrates the rope. Clay gulps.

"I have a lasso of my own," Doja says. She breathes a long rope of fire and grabs onto it, which doesn't burn her hands. She swings it around in the air and throws it at Clay. The lasso ties around Clay, singeing him. Doja pulls on it sending the cowboy into a wall.

"I guess we'll just have to fight fire with fire!" Kimiko yells as she pulls out a Wu. "Star Hanabi! Fire!" A huge fireball shoots out of the Star at Doja. As the fireball gets closer, Doja spins and hits the fireball back to Kimiko using her tail. Kimiko gasps and freezes upon seeing it heading straight for her.

"Rush Bracelet!" Jack yells. He speeds to Kimiko and pushes her out of the way of the incoming fireball. They both grunt as Kimiko lands right on top of Jack.

"You … saved me," Kimiko says exasperated. She looked deep into his eyes as Jack just smiles. Doja screams and notices the Jack-bot all alone. She breathes fire on it and the Jack-bot melts. Doja quickly flies away. Kimiko and Jack watch her leave.

"Ooh. Look. She destroyed your Jack-bot."

"That's ok. There was a 90-95 percent chance that was going to happen anyway."

"Wait … what's that?" Kimiko asks. She saw something bright shining off of the Jack-bot. She walks over toinspect it.

"Hey, those are _not _bruises! I swear I've never laid a finger on any of my Jack-bots!"

"It's a brand mark. A message," Kimiko points out.

"Really? What's it say?" He walks over to her. She squints to read it.

"Mongolia … Castle." They look at each other. "Doja's good side left us a message!"

"Yes … but what does it … mean?" Jack ponders as he strokes his chin. Kimiko shakes her head at his stupidity.

* * *

Back with Dojo and Silax at the castle … a close-up of Dojo's face reveals he's in much pain. His eyes are closed and beads of sweat drip down his face.He hears avoicenearby. 

"Relax, Dojo … your transformation is nearly … complete," Silax says as Dojo opens his eyes revealing thick flames. Dojo grins evilly as Doja watches sadly from the outside through the dungeon window. Silax's bellowing laughter is heard throughout the castle as everything fades to black.


	5. Endgame

"**Endgame"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. Kimiko rolls out a map of Asia across the floor. Omi, Jack, and Clay sit beside her. Five lit candles slightly light up the dark room they're in. It's the same room where they just fought Doja in.

"There are exactly four castles in Mongolia. One is located in the east, another in the west, another in the southeast, and one in the north. Dojo is being held in one of these castles. I don't know what was going on with Doja, but I am sure Silax is the reason for her behavior. I'm thinking Silax plans to or already has done the same thing to Dojo," Kimiko explains.

"Sure is lookin' pretty grim, guys," Clay says.

"No kidding. Pretty soon there's going to be no good guys left. Never thought I'd say that with a sad tone," Jack says.

"We must de-cease despair. For as long as we continue, the forces of evil will most certainly become even more powerful," Omi says.

"Yeah … what am I even doing here?" Jack asks. Everyone pauses for a moment. Jack looks around. "Uh … aren't there usually four of you?"

All of a sudden, they hear an explosion nearby. Jack screams.

"That sounded like it came from the Vault!" Kimiko exclaims. The Warriors jump up and run to the Vault.

"Uh, I'll stay here … and change myself," Jack says while looking down.

The Warriors see rubble surrounding the Vault. Clay jumps over it and runs down the steps. He then runs back up.

"Every Wu's gone!" A hard breeze suddenly picks up. Kimiko looks up into the sky.

"Raimundo …"

* * *

Open on the castle. Night. Heavy breathing can be heard inside the dungeon. A glimmer of moonlight shines in through the window. All of a sudden, a shadowy figure pops his head up from outside the barred window. The moonlight shines on the figure. It's Raimundo. He pokes his head in looking for Dojo. Using the Monsoon Sandals, he was able to stretch to the dungeon. A small beam of light shines on Dojo's shackled arm, which grabs Raimundo's attention.

"Dojo …"

Dojo's rampant breathing continued. Raimundo pulls out the Thorn of Thunderbolt and points it towards the bars.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" A thunderbolt shoots out from the Wu which breaks the bars. Raimundo pulls himself in and jumps down to the ground. He stands about six feet from Dojo who was still in the shadows. Raimundo turns his head to the dungeon door checking to see if anyone was coming. He looks back at the dragon.

"I'm bustin' you out of here."

Raimundo raises the Thorn to one of Dojo's shackles and shot a thunderbolt at it, breaking it instantly. Dojo's arm falls hard to the floor. His eyes open half-way, revealing them to be beat red. He starts to growls ferociously. Raimundo points the Thorn at the other shackle. Dojo snorts smoke and clenches his fists. Raimundo grips the Thorn tightly as he begins to open his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that …" a voice interrupts. Raimundo turned to see Silax standing in front of the dungeon door with his arms crossed. "… If I were you." Raimundo stands in bewilderment.

"What – How did you –"

Silax opened his hand and a black ball shot out, hitting the Thorn. The ball encased around the Wu as Raimundo stared at it in confusion. The ball electrocutes him and he drops it. The ball and the Wu disappear before they reach the ground. Raimundo looks back up at his opponent.

"We had a bargain, worm. You chose to break it," Silax says angrily. Raimundo frowns. "So in return … I shall break _you_."

* * *

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. The Warriors are pacing back and forth in the training area.

"Where do you think he went?" Kimiko asks.

"My guess is after Dojo," Clay replies.

"Yes, but how would Raimundo know where he's being held?" Omi questions.

"No idea. Let's just get the map and start searching the Mongolia castles," Kimiko says. They walk over to where they last had the map. Shockingly, it wasn't there. She gasps. "Oh, no … the map's gone! It was just here a few minutes ago!"

"Spicer! He stole it so we wouldn't be able to go to those castles and stop Silax! That no-good … Rai kept sayin' that he'd betray us!" Clay exclaims.

"No, I haven't betrayed you … yet," Jack chimes as he walks out of the Temple. The Warriors give him a look. Jack clears his throat and shifts his eyes. "Anyway, while you guys were figuring out a plan, I quickly brought my Bloodhound-bots back to life." The Warriors stare at him in confusion. "Behold! My Bloodhound-bots! Version 2.0!" The barking robot dogs emerge from the Temple doors.

"Using my robot dogs' keen sense of smell, we'll have no trouble finding the castle." The Warriors smile halfway. "Oh, and I'm bringing a baggie just in case," he says while rolling out a small baggie.

"Raimundo must've taken the map right after he broke out of the vault, then. I can't believe he seriously went off to take on Silax alone," Kimiko says.

"He will not be alone for long. His friends are right behind him," Omi says. Jack gasps happily.

"That includes me!" Jack squeals. The Warriors stare at him, dumbfounded. "Get on the dogs," he says through his teeth.

The Warriors walk past him and board the Bloodhound-bots. Jack gets in the driver's seat and grabs hold of the reins. He flips his goggles down and pushes a few buttons on the robot. The Bloodhound-bots take flight and disappear into the clouds as Master Fung watches from one of the Temple's windows with a look of uncertainty across his face.

* * *

Open on the castle. Raimundo and Silax face off. They stand perfectly still, watching one another closely. Silax quickly examines his opponent.

"You brought just one Shen-Gong-Wu?" Silax asks.

"All I needed. Besides, I can take you down myself," Raimundo said assertively. Silax sneered.

"Are you sure that I am the lone threat? Take a look around you. The dragons are on my side now. We simply cannot lose."

"Dragons?" Raimundo asked. "What …"

"Oh, you don't know?" Silax chuckles. "It was Doja that broke into the Vault and trapped you there." Raimundo slightly shakes his head. "That's right. She played you. Played all of you – even her so-called boyfriend. But it's ok … because now Doja and Dojo can finally be together again … now that he's been converted."

Raimundo gasps and looks over at Dojo. Just his red eyes were visible in the shadows. Raimundo begins to breathe hard.

"No … you – you couldn't – how …" he turns his head to Silax who was grinning. Silax nods and approaches him.

Whispering, Silax tells him, "He barely put up a fight." Raimundo breathes hard through his nose. A big frown comes across his face, and at the same time, he yells real loud and attempts to punch Silax. The caped figure moves out of the way and he grabs Raimundo's arm. He flips him over his head and throws him into the ground. The dungeon floor shakes from the hard impact. Raimundo groans. Silax leans in on him and whispers.

"Join me. Join the winning side. You have tremendous bravery and motivation. With training, I could mold you to become the strongest warrior this world has ever seen. And together … we can conquer all."

* * *

Open on the Warriors and Jack flying on the Bloodhound-bots.

"Uh, did anyone bring any Wu with them?" Jack asks.

"I thought we left a little light," Clay says.

"Silax practically has them all," Kimiko says sternly while staring at Jack. He laughs nervously.

"Oh, yeah … the Doja thing. Like I knew she was going to turn psycho on me? Girls … go figure."

"And what is _that _supposed to mean!" Kimiko asks.

"It means you are a b--ch, Kimiko. Even I knew that!" Omi says. Kimiko gasps and stares in shock at Omi. Suddenly, the Bloodhound-bots begin to bark wildly. Jack checks the computer screen in front of him and sees that something is heading towards them.

"Oh, no … please don't be …" A message pops up on the screen reading, 'Dragon Identified.' Jack throws his head back up, making his goggles fly up. He gulps and Clay raises an eyebrow.

"Who –"

"Doja!" Jack screams as he begins to push random buttons.

"How did Doja know we were going to the castle?" Omi asks. Jack spins around.

"You want to stop and ask!"

A bellowing roar is heard close by, which makes Jack scream and jump out of his seat and into Clay's arms. He hugs Clay in fright.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Kimiko asks.

"Like what! That monster will rip me to shreds no matter what I do!"

"Then, what was the point of all those buttons you just pressed?"

"Nothing … I just wanted to look professional!"

Kimiko rolls her eyes and climbs into the driver's seat.

"Let me try something." She starts to type and pushes a few buttons. She notices a lever on the side of the robot and grabs hold of it. She pulls it back and looks ahead. Jack shakes his head, confused.

"What are you doing!" Kimiko turns around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look professional," she says while smiling. Jack stares at her.

"Cute."

Doja roars again as she continues to close in on them. Jack spots the dragon slowly coming in through the clouds. He starts to sweat.

"Maybe she _won't _completely mutilate me. I mean, she's already had _two_ chances of doing that." He gasps. "But third time's the charm!" He grabs Clay's face. "Right!"

"You're smooshin' my face, partner."

"Allow me, Kimiko," Omi says. She trades places with Omi. He inspects the computer and rubs his chin. The others wait in anticipation.

"Well?" Clay asks.

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I've got it!" Jack yells while trying to get into the driver's seat. "Move," he says while accidentally pushing Omi out of the robot. Clay immediately catches him and pulls him back in. Jack cracks his fingers and takes a deep breath in.

"Here goes nothin'." He pushes a button that has a label right above it reading, "Stealth Mode." In a matter of seconds, the robot turns invisible … just the robot, not them! Jack notices they didn't turn invisible with the Bloodhound-bots.

"Not one of my better ideas."

Doja flies in clear sight and sees them right away. She growls and flies faster.

"It's too late. We have no choice … but to fight," Kimiko says.

"Forget that," Jack says while trying to jump out of the robot. Clay grabs his shoulder.

"We can do this, Jack."

"We! We got beat last time, we are powerless against this thing, we got no Shen Gong –"

Suddenly, Jack realizes something. He looks down at his wrist. He completely forgot he was wearing the Rush Bracelet. Doja was coming in real quick at them now. She opens her mouth and begins to produce fire. Omi stands up.

"Stand ready, Warriors … and prepare to –" Jack covers Omi's mouth with his hand and grins.

"We're out of here." Jack places his other hand on the side of the robot. Doja spits out a huge flame at them, and at the same time, Jack yells, "Rush Bracelet!"

The robot super speeds out of the way of the incoming flame. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko cheer. They fly over Doja and continue to speed off into the distance.

* * *

Back at the castle, Raimundo is sitting a few feet from Dojo who is also shackled to the wall. Raimundo struggles to loosen the shackles. He gives up and looks out the dungeon window that he came in from. He puts his head back and sighs. Dojo is partly in the shadows, breathing hard through his nose. Raimundo turns to him.

"Dojo … You all right, buddy?" The dragon doesn't respond. Raimundo frowns. "I'm going to get us out of here and help change you back." He narrows his eyes. "I promise."

A tear fell from Dojo's eye and onto the ground, out of the shadows. Raimundo saw this as Dojo hung his head.

"No one should be treated like this …" Raimundo looks ahead and puts his head back again.

The dungeon door quickly swings open, and the impact of it hitting the wall shakes the dungeon. Raimundo glances over at the doorway and sees Silax walk through.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Silax asks. He stops by Raimundo.

"Yeah, I did …"

"And?"

"And no deal." Raimundo averts his eyes and looks straight ahead. Silax grows angry.

"Not a wise decision."

"I made that mistake once before. Not looking to make it again."

Silax sneers and violently grabs Raimundo's throat, pushing him into the wall. He begins to choke until Doja comes running through the door.

"Silax!"

"What!" he yells, still focused on strangling Raimundo. Doja sighs nervously.

"They … escaped." Silax's eyes widen. He lets go of Raimundo and spins around. Raimundo rubs his throat as Silax approaches Doja.

"How could you let that happen! You are twice as strong and are faster than them! I'm still baffled at how you didn't destroy them at the Temple!"

Doja gulps and Silax pushes her down hard. Raimundo gasps quietly and tries to help her, but the shackles hold him back. Silax picks her up and shoves her against the wall.

"For countless years, I have been training you to defeat anything that crosses your path. But when a few kids in pajamas come along, you suddenly fail!" He punches the wall so hard that it makes a dent. Doja shakes in fear.

"Stop!" Raimundo yells but Silax pays no attention.

"You are useless! Obsolete! It's amazing how I've kept you around for so long!" Doja begins to tear up.

"I said stop!" Raimundo yells a little louder this time.

"In fact, there's no reason for me not to terminate this relationship!" Silax holds up his open hand at Doja and a black ball starts to form.

"No!" Raimundo exclaims. All of a sudden, Dojo roared real loud and tore his shackles down. Raimundo jumps, frightened from Dojo's outburst. Silax turns his head and sees Dojo flying at him real fast in his full size. Dojo tackles Silax and rams him through the dungeon wall. They roll down a hill outside.

Doja glances at Raimundo, and then runs out of the dungeon to follow Silax and Dojo.

"Hey!" he yells, now by himself.

* * *

The Warriors and Jack rapidly come out of the clouds. Jack discontinues the use of the Bracelet. He puts his goggles up and rubs his eyes. The Bloodhound-bots were visible again.

"Well, that's one way to travel. Am I right?" He turns around to see Kimiko's hair in an afro, Clay's hat missing, and Omi open-mouthed at how fast they were going. Clay leans in on Jack and grabs him by the collar.

"You're gettin' me a new hat," he says while narrowing his eyes. Jack chuckles.

"Relax, cowboy. We're here! The Bloodhounds came through once again." Omi, Clay, and Kimiko look down and see three castles a few blocks apart from each other.

"Which castle is it?" Omi asks.

"Maybe the one that has a dragon and a creepy-looking guy wrestling by it?" Kimiko asks while pointing to Dojo and Silax.

"Maybe," Omi says while shrugging. Kimiko smiles.

"I'm bringin' her in," Jack says. He slowly lands the robot on the hill next to the dungeon. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay jump out and begin to run down the hill. Raimundo sees them but thinks it would be better if they helped Dojo than him right now.

At the bottom of the hill, Silax and Dojo fight fiercely while Doja watches with a worried look on her face. Silax tries kicking Dojo, but the dragon deflectes the kick and swings his tail around. Silax jumps, avoiding the tail, and punches Dojo in the face. The dragon takes a few steps back from the impact of the punch. He growls and breaths fire at his opponent. Silax criss-crosses his arms by his chest, and the fire hits the armor that he is wearing.

Dojo charges at him in full force, and Silax does a flip over him. While in the air, Silax shoots a black ball from his hand at Dojo. The ball hits Dojo in the back which causes him to fall down. Silax lands and folds his arms. Dojo slides for a few feet and then groans in pain. That hit took a lot out of Dojo, for some reason. Silax laughs.

"So, you overcame the evil I put in you out of love for Doja. How sweet. It's not smart battling me, however. Every time I hit you with one of my black balls, a portion of your energy is drained." His eyes narrow. "That was just a small dose. Surrender and your life will be spared."

Dojo shakes as he slowly gets up. The Warriors arrive and joined Doja on the sidelines. They are ready to fight. Doja begins to speak.

"I am so sorry for –"

"You are forgiven," Omi interrupts. Doja smiles and nods.

Dojo raises his head and growls. Silax grins. He opens the palm of his hand and shoots another black ball. The force of it sends Dojo flying back about twenty feet. He groans as he hits the ground. The Warriors frown and charge towards Silax.

"No!" Dojo hoarsely yells. The Warriors immediately stop as Dojo struggles to get back up. He wobbles a bit but stands tall.

"Dojo –" Omi begins.

"This is my enemy … and this is my fight."

Omi looks deep into Dojo's eyes and sees his strong determination. Omi bows in respect. Clay and Kimiko support his decision, also. Dojo then turns his attention over to Doja, who is looking really sad and worried. He mouths the words 'I love you' to her. She smiles and a tear runs down her cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dojo sees a black ball heading straight for him.

"Dojo!" the Warriors and Doja scream.

Dojo quickly reacts and catches the ball! Silax gasps in shock as Dojo grins.

"How about we make this a fair fight!" Dojo yells as he throws the ball back at Silax as hard as he can. Before Silax could move of the way, the ball hits him in the side which sends him flying. The Warriors and Doja cheer. Dojo flies over to Silax, who is slowly getting up.

Dojo turns Silax around and reels his fist back. Silax catches the incoming punch and Dojo struggles to fight him off. Silax starts to laugh maniacally and crush Dojo's hand.

"You honestly think the black balls _I _create have any effect on me!" He laughs again. "Stupid dragon. You're weak! Without the power of the darkness, you're pathetic!" He continues to crush Dojo's hand as the dragon winces in pain. "We would've accomplished so much! You had to throw all that away for a girl who doesn't even like you!"

Dojo frowns and looks over at Doja. She has her head down in embarrassment.

"That's right … it was all an act! She didn't find you because she loved you! She was working with me the entire time!"

Doja tilts her head up to look at Dojo, who looks real hurt and betrayed.

"Go ahead. Ask her yourself," Silax says. He lets go of Dojo's fist and stands up. Dojo rubs his hand and stares at Doja. He gives out a long sigh.

"Doja … is this true?"

She begins to sob as Dojo stares with glossy eyes.

"I didn't mean to," she answers. "… I didn't mean to." Dojo growls and shows his teeth.

"Then, I guess there's only thing left to do," he says. Silax grins.

"Yes … destroy her!" Silax yells with a fist waving in the air.

Dojo prepares a fireball in his mouth as Doja's sobbing intensifies. She looks up as Dojo watches tears stream down her face. The Warriors gaze in shock. The fireball's light grows brighter the longer Dojo forms it. Raimundo sees the light from where he's at, oblivious to what's happening. Silax continues grinning, and Dojo closes his mouth. Doja stops sobbing for a second and looks at Dojo. He winks at her. Silax stares at Dojo, wondering why he didn't already blast her.

"What are you waiting for!" Silax screams.

Dojo raises an eyebrow and quickly spins to his left, facing Silax. He opens his mouth and an enormous fireball shoots out. Silax just stands there as the ball slams into him causing the flames to surround his body. Dojo drops face-first into the ground due to exhaustion. He shrinks back down to his regular size. The Warriors run over to help him. They kneel around him.

"Dojo! Buddy, are you all right?" Clay asks.

"He used up all his energy. He's exhausted," Kimiko says.

"We should take him back to the Temple for healing," Omi insists. The other Warriors agree. Clay lifts his limp body and begins to carry him up the hill. Omi follows while Kimiko walks over next to Doja.

"Come on. Let's go. It's over, Doja." The fire crackles as it continues to burn. Doja shakes her head slowly.

"No. Not yet," she says while slithering past Kimiko. She approaches the gigantic fire and pauses a few feet away.

"Doja, what are you doing?" Kimiko asks. Clay and Omi stop walking up the hill and turn around. Doja examines the fire with a determined look on her face. "Come on, Doja, he's gone!"

All of a sudden, a black streak of electricity shoots out of the fire directly at Doja. She gasps right before the streak strikes her. She screams as the streak lifts her up a few feet and then begins to electrocute her.

"Doja!" the Warriors yell at the same time. Omi immediately takes action and jumps high into the air. He holds out his arms in front and yells:

"Tornado Strike! Water!"

A wave of water shoots out of his arms aimed at Doja. As the water gets closer, Kimiko quietly gasps knowing what's going to happen.

"Omi, no! That's electricity!"

But before Omi can avert the water's direction, the wave slams into Doja. A current of electricity is sent back up the wave and shocks Omi while still in the air. He screams and hits the ground rolling all the way down the hill, passed out. Clay growls and sets Dojo down. He jumps into the air and yells:

"Seismic Kick! Earth!"

That creates a crack in the ground which spreads to where Doja is. The electricity goes down into the crack, releasing Doja. Passed out, she falls down hard. Clay runs over to Omi while Kimiko runs over to Doja.

"He's out," Clay says.

"Same here," Kimiko says.

"What was that?" Clay asks. Kimiko frowns.

"Silax." The huge ball of fire continues to burn wildly, sending clouds of smoke into the air.

Back in the dungeon, Raimundo watches the vast smoke clouds rise. Again, he tries to wiggle himself free from the shackles, and again, no luck. He looks outside and thinks of something.

"Wind!"

A violent gust of wind forms outside and blows into the dungeon. The draft picks up Raimundo, sending him up the dungeon wall. The wind is so strong that it breaks his shackles while he is pulling them in the air. He lands and rubs his wrists.

"That was convenient."

He heads outside and stops at the edge of the hill. Looking down, he sees the fire along with Kimiko and Clay tending to Doja and Omi. He then hears someone groaning.

"Ow, my head …" Dojo groans while massaging his temples. Raimundo smiles and runs to his friend.

"Dojo!"

"No screaming! The pounding in my head is killing me."

Raimundo picks up the dragon and starts hugging him. Dojo's eyes are ready to pop because of the tight hugging.

"I'm so glad you're back to your old self, dude."

"Gonna blow …" Dojo says, barely breathing.

"Rai!" Kimiko yells. "I need your help!" Raimundo runs to Kimiko while holding Dojo.

"What's up?"

"First of all, glad to see you're still in one piece. Where've you been?" Kimiko asks.

"I was a little … tied up. What do you need?"

"Can you put out that fire?" Raimundo nods. Dojo notices Doja passed out on the ground. He jumps out of Raimundo's hands and slithers over by her. He places her hand in his.

"Wind!" Raimundo yells as an intense gust of wind hits the fire, making it slowly go out. The Warriors gasp upon seeing what is left inside the fire. It was Silax laying there, face down. The thing the Warriors are shocked about is that his clothes aren't burnt at all, and neither is he!

"I … I can't figure what I'm seein'," Clay says exasperated. Kimiko slowly walks over to the body and picks up his wrist.

"Th-There's a pulse … but he's not breathing! It's like he's there, but he's really not." Clay raises an eyebrow.

"Then, where could he be?"

All of a sudden, Doja opens her eyes. Dojo gasps deeply and hugs her.

"Doja! I'm so relieved! You're ok, you're ok!"

Her eyes begin to glow red. She hugs back really tight. Doja's eyes feel like they are going to pop out.

"Whoa … this feels familiar!" he squeaks.

She shows teeth and hugs even tighter. The Warriors turn around and notice her glowing red eyes.

"It's _so_ good to see you again," Doja growls … in Silax's voice! Dojo's eyes grow big in shock. His back cracks and Clay takes out his lasso. Quickly swinging it in the air, he throws it at Dojo and ties it around him. Clay yanks and Dojo slips through Doja's arms. Clay catches and unties him. Dojo slithers behind the cowboy.

"I really don't want to get into round two," the dragon says quivering. Doja grows into her full size and roars real loud.

"What have you done to Doja!" Kimiko yells.

"Hmm … upgraded her, so to speak," Doja/Silax replies. "I decided to leave that old body and enter a new one. One that's as powerful and deadly." Kimiko shakes her head.

"How? How could you possibly -- !"

"Oh, you can do all kinds of things … when you're evil. You'd know that, wouldn't you … Raimundo?"

Raimundo looks away as Kimiko ignores that remark.

"So, what, you're some kind of body snatcher?"

"I guess you could put it like that. You don't think I stayed alive in that body for 1,500 years while I held Doja captive, do you? I'm more like a spirit that doesn't die. That's why I took her in the first place. Not to train her to become my apprentice … but to be my so-called replacement. With our strength and abilities, no one will dare stand in our way!"

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay stand tall in front of Doja/Silax.

"No one?" Raimundo asks while grinning. Doja/Silax sneers.

"Foolish kids. You want to end up like your little friend?" he asks while pointing to the hill. However, Omi isn't there. "Huh? Where's that bald kid?"

"Right under your large nostrils!" Doja/Silax looks down to see Omi standing right under him with his arms crossed. The dragon laughs.

"Prepare for … defeat! Tsunami Strike! Water!" Omi turns into water and shoots straight up, knocking Doja's jaw back. Then, he flies all around the dragon, trapping him completely in a gigantic ball of water. Clay jumps into the air.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!"

A giant hole caves in underneath Doja/Silax. Clay nods to Raimundo. It was his turn. Raimundo jumps high and is right above the ball of water.

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

The wind sends the ball of water into the hole. It then quickly turns to ice. Omi comes out from behind the ball of ice and joins his friends. The Warriors gaze at the massive ball of ice.

"It's like a giant snow globe!" Clay exclaims.

"Yeah, but how long will Silax stay on the ice?" Kimiko asks while Omi answers.

"Do not be concerned, Kimiko. That sheet of ice is thicker than –"

"Hey! Guys! I found the Wu!" Jack yells from on top of the hill with various Shen-Gong-Wu in his arms.

"I'm surprised he didn't steal them back," Raimundo says.

"Give him a break, Rai. He's trying to change," Kimiko says. Raimundo scoffs.

"Quit wasting your breath on what never's gonna happen." He begins to make his way up the hill while Kimiko frowns at him.

Jack walks to the edge of the hill while fiddling with the Wu, doing a quick inventory.

"Falcon's Eye, Third Arm Sash, Black Beetle, Longi Kite, Jet Bootsu …" He then accidentally trips on a rock right by the edge of the hill. In slow motion, he falls over with all the Wu in his hands flying into the air. Also, the Rush Bracelet somehow detaches from his wrist, which also flies off. Back in real time, some of the Wu rolls down the hill while others bounce off the ground. Some stop on the hill while the others stop next to the Warriors. The Rush Bracelet rolls down and falls over right between the Warriors and Doja/Silax.

"That was smooth," Kimiko says. They all go in different directions to retrieve the Wu. Dojo stays behind next to the giant ball of ice. He suddenly hears a cracking noise. Turning around, he notices the ball of ice crack in half as Doja/Silax leaps out in slow motion. The dragon is heading for the Rush Bracelet. Dojo sees this and also leaps for the Wu. At the same time, the two dragons grab the Bracelet, making it glow. The Warriors spin around.

"Dojo, what are you doing!" Raimundo yells

"Well, none of you were gonna get it! Besides, Silax would've just used it to escape and take Doja _again_!" Dojo points out. Raimundo turns to his fellow Warriors and shrugs.

"Makes sense."

"So, uh … Doja, or … Silax, um … Doja and Silax?" Dojo asks. The hybrid raises an eyebrow. "Whatever. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! But there's a twist! If I win … then you're gonna have to free Doja and never bother any of us again!" Doja/Silax shakes her head.

"I dec – accept! … What?" Doja's voice answered for herself! Silax screams. "No! What have you done!"

"She knew you were going to decline, so she made sure you accepted the challenge, so we could finally get rid of you!" Dojo yells. Raimundo turns his fellow Warriors and shrugs again.

"Makes sense."

"What's the matter, Silax? You have twice the power now, so I should be easy to defeat, right?" Dojo asks. Doja/Silax growls.

"Fine. But when I beat you, then that means I keep Doja's body … forever … and her spirit will vanish entirely!"

He cackles wildly as Dojo stares at him in anger. He clenches his fists hard. Smoke puffs out from Doja/Silax's nostrils. Flames form in both dragons' eyes. The Warriors and Jack watch from the sidelines in anticipation as Jack begins to think to himself.

"Wait 'till the Jack-bots back home hear about this …"

Cut to black.


	6. Downfall

"**Downfall"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on the castle. Night. We pick up exactly where we left off. Dojo and Doja/Silax face off while the Warriors and Jack watch.

"Name it," Doja/Silax growls.

"An all-out fight. Whoever is left standing wins," Dojo replies. Doja/Silax sighs.

"Did we not just do this? If I remember correctly, it was I who won. Your friends abruptly decided to jump in."

"It's only you and me this time," Dojo says. He turned to the Warriors and nods – telling them that he wants to do this alone. "My Lotus Twister against your …"

Doja/Silax glances at the ground and picks up a Wu.

"Lasso Boa-Boa," Doja/Silax says while grinning. Dojo narrows his eyes.

"Let's go … Xiaolin Showdown!" they yell at the same time. Dojo immediately discards the Lotus Twister and commences to charge at his opponent. Doja/Silax prepares two black balls and then immediately shoots them at Dojo.

"Look out!" Kimiko yells. Dojo reacts and spits a line of fire towards Doja/Silax which disintegrates the incoming black balls. A smoke screen is created from the fire. Doja/Silax gasps, unable to see. Dojo charges out of the smoke and then slams his fist into the body snatcher, knocking it to the ground. The dragon appears to be unconscious. Dojo hovers over his opponent while the Warriors and Jack stare at them surprised.

"Wow, that was quick –" Raimundo says before Doja/Silax interrupts by waking up. The body snatcher pounds its fists into the ground which gets him back on his feet. Doja/Silax tilts its head up while Dojo raises his eyebrows.

"That all you got?" it asks.

"Not even close," Dojo says while his eyes narrow. His enemy scoffs and then directly flies straight up past him. Dojo gives chase and soon, they vanish into the clouds. Back on the ground, Jack is seen filming all the action with a digital camera. He lowers the camera.

"Aw, man, just when it was getting good."

Back in the sky, the two dragons fly above the clouds and start to hover right across from each other. They begin to stare each other down. Doja/Silax snickers.

"I admire your determination, Dojo. However –"

"Shut up and fight!" Dojo blows out a huge ball of fire, but Doja/Silax moves out of the way and swings his tail around hitting Dojo. The body snatcher then tackles the dragon and begins punching him across the face. Seconds later, Dojo grabs his enemy's fists and then head butts him hard. Doja/Silax shakes it off and then proceeds to swing his right arm. Dojo ducks and immediately gives him a mean uppercut. Dojo then tackles him into the clouds.

* * *

Back on the ground, Omi, Kimiko, and Jack continue to look up at the sky for the two dragons. Omi sighs and tilts his head down. Something catches his eye. He sees an envelope attached to the bottom of Jack's right shoe.

"What is that?" the young monk asks while bending over to take a closer look. Jack turns his head to Omi.

"What's what?" Without warning, Omi grabs hold of the envelope and pulls which makes Jack flip backwards. Omi examines the envelope.

"Let me see," Kimiko says as Omi hands it to her. She scans the front as the other Warriors gather around her. She reads the return address and then looks inside.

"It's empty. Someone sent this … from Beijing." All of a sudden, Kimiko flash backs to a few days ago.

"_Yes, but how can we find him? We don't even know the first place to look," Omi says._

"_One of us, in fact, do know where," Master Fung says while walking into the doorway of the kitchen with Doja at his side. _

"_I was first kidnapped by Silax in Beijing. After he took me, I later found out he goes there regularly … for what, I do not know."_

The flashback ends and Kimiko smiles. She bends over to talk to Jack who is still on the ground.

"Jack, where'd you find this?"

"Uh, in the castle, I guess. I was in there a while looking for all the Wu."

"Take me to the room where you found them. The letter could be there."

* * *

Back in the sky, the dragons continue to duke it out. Both spurt fire at one another while flying different directions dodging the other's attacks. Doja/Silax ends his attacks and hovers right across from his adversary. A bead of sweat drips down Dojo's face. Doja/Silax raises an eyebrow.

"You look nervous," it states. Dojo pays no attention to the comment. "All of this could've been avoided if Doja never went looking for you. She's to blame for all your misery, not me."

"You're the one that took her!" Dojo growls. "Imprisoned and tortured for 1,500 years! She was experimented on for your own pleasure!" Doja/Silax scowls and Dojo shakes his head in anger. "But I'm back in her life now … and I'm going to make you **_pay_**. My fight with you is _long_ from over." Doja/Silax nods slightly while grinning. He then makes two fists and black balls suddenly form over them.

"Give me your best shot."

* * *

On the ground, Jack leads the Warriors inside the castle to the spot where he found all the Wu. They walk into a room that has four bookcases and two tables in it. Dozens of scrolls lay open across the tables.

"This is it," Jack says. The Warriors commence to scope the place out. "I accidentally found all the Wu in a secret passage behind that bookcase."

"Perhaps that is where the letter is hidden," Omi says.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kimiko chimes. Raimundo starts to feel his away around the bookcase.

"Where do you think the switch is to open this thing?" he asks. Clay steps in front of Raimundo.

"I'll take care of it." Clay puts one hand on the middle of the bookcase and then closes his eyes. A moment later, he opens them and yells, "Seismic Kick!" He kicks dead center into the bookcase and the whole thing splits in half. Both halves fall to the side, and the dark passage is fully revealed. Clay lowers his leg and dusts himself off. He turns around to see his fellow Warriors and Jack look surprised.

"It's a time-saver," the cowboy explains while shrugging.

"Let's go," Kimiko says as she heads into the passage.

* * *

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. Master Fung is inside the kitchen pouring himself a cup of tea. He raises the cup to his lips but stops when he hears a creaking noise behind him. He lowers the cup a bit.

"You are not welcome here," Master Fung sternly says without turning around. A shadowy figure is vaguely seen in the background.

"Forgive me, but …" The figure steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be wearing ripped black robes. He also has a few scars across his face. "… I need your help." Master Fung turns to see the exhausted-looking man leaning on the doorway.

* * *

Back in the sky above the castle, we hear an explosion. Dojo fights with fire over his fists while Doja/Silax fights with black balls over his fists. The two exchange wild punches. Dojo knocks knuckles with his opponent creating a small explosion between their fists. Doja/Silax quickly swings his tail and smacks Dojo across the face. Dojo retaliates by charging into him and grabbing his throat with both hands which are still on fire. Doja/Silax gags a little, but instantly does the same thing and grabs Dojo's throat with his black ball hands.

"Give up yet?" Doja/Silax chokingly asks. Dojo scoffs.

"You wish," he chokingly responds. They start to fly around fast in circles, trying to get the other off of him. They flip a few times and begin to fall back down on an angle.

* * *

Inside the castle, the Warriors and Jack rummage through a bunch of files searching for the letter. Jack stops and sighs.

"This could take forever! Look at all these! How do you know for sure that Silax didn't throw it away?"

"I don't," Kimiko replies while rapidly thumbing through old files. Jack hangs his head.

"I'm not exactly getting this, guys. What are we trying to accomplish? I mean, we got the envelope with the return address. Why don't we just –"

"Shut your hole, or I'll shut it for you," Raimundo snaps.

"You know what, Raimundo? Your constant put-downs are gettin' real old, real fast." Jack walks over and gets in Raimundo's face.

"What are you gonna do, Jack? Knock me out with your death breath? 'Cause you're going a pretty good job so far!" Kimiko gets up to separate them.

"All right, guys, quit it!"

In the sky, the dragons fall fast spinning while still choking each other. They are heading straight for the castle.

Meanwhile, back inside, Jack and Raimundo continue bickering while Kimiko is in the middle.

"We have a job to do! Save these petty arguments for later," Kimiko says.

"Ah, stay out of it, Kim. I'm sick of you butting in and taking his side," Raimundo says.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! Show some respect," Jack jumps in.

"You're one to talk – you're the poster boy for disrespect!" Raimundo yells. Jack scoffs.

"I am _this _close from putting my fist down your throat."

"What are you waiting for!"

Dojo and Doja/Silax fall closer and closer to the castle.

"Ever since I started helping you guys, I've gotten nothing but bitterness from you. I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. I mean, I got you this far, didn't I?" Jack asks.

"You know, I didn't just start hating you. We've always been enemies. I don't understand why Kimiko has so much faith in you."

"'Cause she actually cares about me, enemies or not."

"Yeah, right! Whenever you're helping us, she has to _tolerate_ you. She cares way more about me than you!" Raimundo yells.

"Jealous," Clay coughs. Raimundo and Jack glare at him.

Outside, the dragons are in a tail spin near the castle now.

"What are you trying to say? That you have a better chance with her than I do?" Jack asks while laughing. "Not likely." Kimiko opens her mouth in shock.

"I'm saying there's a better chance that _this castle_ will come crashing down right now than you ever having a chance with her."

Suddenly, the dragons ram into the castle knocking the walls down and then crashing through the other side. The castle begins to crumble as the Warriors fall in different directions. The dragons hit the ground hard and finally let go of each other.

"Jet Bootsu!" Clay yells while equipping the Wu. He catches Omi right away and starts to descend.

"Longi Kite!" Kimiko yells as she starts to fly. Raimundo and Jack go into a freefall because they're not carrying any Wu. Kimiko sees them, thinks for a second, and then flies over to Jack, catching him.

"Wow … thanks!" Jack exclaims. Kimiko smiles and then makes her landing. Raimundo scowls and then spreads his arms out.

"Wind!" He stops falling and begins to glide straight, eventually landing. Everyone lands safely as Raimundo approaches Kimiko.

"Thanks for the save," he sarcastically says.

"I knew you were gonna be ok. Jack, on the other hand –"

"Whatever," he says while walking past her.

Behind them, the castle crumbles completely as the ground shakes from the impact. Dust clouds cover the area from top to bottom. All the papers they were looking through slowly float down and scatter around the rubble. The sought after letter slips out into the open near the Warriors unnoticed.

* * *

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung and the mysterious man stand across from each other. Barely any light shines into the room they're in.

"I had a feeling you were behind all this," Master Fung calmly says. The man shrugs.

"Who are you trying to kid?" He tilts his head up. "You knew all along … but you chose to keep it to yourself."

"I trusted you to make her disappear … not turn her evil. You let me down and in the process; you have endangered my students and put the whole world at risk," Master Fung says. The man lowers his head.

"I had just discovered a few months prior to that day in Beijing … that I was fighting a life-threatening disease. There was no cure. I started to wither away as time went on. I continued to fight it, though, never losing hope that a miracle could occur. A few weeks later, a sage came to my door. He promised me immortality … simply by drinking this so-called 'Lau Mang Lone soup'. I desperately thought that _this_ could very well be the miracle I was waiting for. Without much hesitation, I drank the soup. Instantly, I felt stronger … like the life in me was returning. However, at the same time, there were some unexplained side effects." Master Fung lightly frowns. "The soup turned me into a hideous monster. In order to gain immortality … I had to give up my soul." Master Fung's eyes widen as the man looks back up.

"And so that is why you turned Doja evil …"

"No! Before the soup could take full effect, I immediately sent her to a friend of mine in Mongolia. He lived in a castle far away from the rest of civilization, so that it would be safe. Whenever I could keep my evil side under control, I checked up on her by writing letters. … I never received any response, and I couldn't just go to Mongolia because … well, you know. Years later, I found out that my friend also ingested the Lau Mang Lone soup. Doja was held as a prisoner." Master Fung turns his back on the man.

"I have heard enough." The man scowls. "You can show yourself out." The man approaches Master Fung slowly.

"Listen, I was dying, ok? You forced me to take her away from Dojo! I stuck with the plan; I just couldn't care for her anymore. I sent her to an old friend of mine knowing –"

"Your irrational actions led to the destruction of an innocent dragon. Coming to me when you were sick would have saved her," Master Fung states.

"I did what I thought was best! You never even told me why you wanted to separate them in the first place! The only explanation you gave me was that it was 'for good reason'!" the man exclaims. Master Fung takes a sip of his tea.

"That was all you needed to know."

The man growls and suddenly transforms into a colossal black dragon. Its head almost touches the ceiling, and its wings spread out across the room. Master Fung sets his cup down.

"All of this could've been avoided. _You_ did this to me," the black dragon hisses. Master Fung stands motionless. "And since you won't help me … I'll just destroy _you_ along with China," it growls. Fade out on the Temple.

* * *

Back by the collapsed castle, the dragons rub their throats while gradually getting back on their feet. Dojo starts to hover in front of his foe. Doja/Silax lays back on the ground real calm.

"Had enough?" Dojo asks. Doja/Silax grins.

"We're just getting started."

Instantly, the dragon takes out the Lasso Boa-Boa and ropes it around Dojo. It then pulls at the Wu which sends Dojo straight into the ground. Doja/Silax sneers and approaches his opponent.

"Dojo!" Clay yells while starting to run over, however, Omi stops him by holding his arm out in front of the cowboy. Clay looks down at him.

"We may not interfere. Like Dojo said … this is his fight." Clay frowns and looks back at the dragons.

"Poor, naïve Dojo," Doja/Silax says. "Losing … That's been a trend of yours for the last 1,500 years, hasn't it?"

Dojo growls and struggles to breathe fire, but due to the Lasso Boa-Boa's constraint, he's unable to. Just the same, Dojo tries to break free of the Wu's grip even though he knows it's hopeless. Doja/Silax laughs.

"Pathetic. Though, watching you squirm for your life _is_ pretty entertaining." The Lasso Boa-Boa tightens even more as some of Dojo's bones are heard cracking. The hybrid turns his head over to the Warriors and then back at Dojo.

"We'll finish this later …" Doja/Silax whispers while creating black balls in its hands and grabbing Dojo at his sides. A large black light surrounds the dragon. The Warriors gasp. Raimundo looks over at Kimiko and Jack, who are standing right next to each other. He narrows his eyes and then looks ahead, immediately taking action.

"I'm coming, little dude!" Raimundo runs towards Doja/Silax.

"Raimundo, no!" Omi exclaims.

"Come back!" Kimiko yells. Raimundo does a battle cry while jumping high into the air. The black light begins to pulsate as Raimundo gets closer. He does a flying kick towards the body snatcher. Doja/Silax grabs Raimundo's leg and swings him into the black light. Raimundo screams as the ball of light instantly vanishes. Doja/Silax is left alone. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Jack look stunned. The dragon grins as Clay makes a fist.

"Time to interfere!" Clay yells as he jumps high into the air. "Seismic Kick, Earth!" Omi and Kimiko nod to each other.

"Tornado Strike, Water!"

"Judallet Flip, Fire!"

The Warrior's elements close in on Doja/Silax. He focuses on each individual element and manages to block them all, one at a time. However, while he was distracted by that, the Warriors surround and attack him from different angles. Kimiko kicks him in the side while Omi sweep kicks him under the feet, and Clay smashes his fist right in between the dragon's eyes. Doja/Silax groans and falls on his back.

"Jack! We need you!" Kimiko yells. Jack runs over to them while wearing the Two Ton Tunic and pulls something out of his pocket.

"Way ahead of you. Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Jack separates into four Jacks and two grab onto Doja/Silax legs while the other two grab onto its legs, holding the dragon down. "Two Ton Tunic!" the Jacks yell which holds him down with even more force. The Jacks give a thumbs up to Kimiko. She smiles back.

"Come, Kimiko. We must collect the remaining Wu," Omi says.

"Got it," Kimiko replies. "You sure you're ok without us?" she asks Clay. The cowboy nods and Kimiko does the same. She begins to follow Omi. Clay grabs Doja/Silax's throat.

"Tell us where you sent Dojo and Raimundo!" Clay yells while squeezing the dragon's throat. It stares back at Clay with fire in its eyes.

"Why? What's the cowpoke going to do if I don't talk?" it responds. Clay shakes his head.

"If you harm so much as one hair on their heads, I swear –"

"You know, you would be an unbelievable force to be reckoned with on the side of evil. Why do you waste your time with these losers when you could channel all your rage and aggression into someplace where it would benefit? The darkness has anything you could ever want and more." Doja/Silax stares deep into Clay as he stares back confused.

The dragon's left arm lifts up a bit while clueless Jack continues to hold it down.

"Be realistic. Evil will _never_ stop. Why continue to fight a losing battle? It clearly hasn't helped Dojo," the dragon says. Clay looks away.

"I could never betray the Xiaolin Order," Clay says while loosening his grip.

"I sense hesitation." Clay slightly shakes his head again. "I know for two years now that you've been tired of playing second fiddle … Like you've never been really included in the group." Clay scoffs.

"How could you know that?"

"I've been living in this world for countless years – there's very little I do not know." Suddenly, the dragon lifts up its left arm sending Jack flying off of it. Jack screams as he lands next to Kimiko and Omi. The dragon grabs Clay's collar and pulls him close. The two Warriors stop collecting Shen-Gong-Wu and quickly spin around to Doja/Silax and Clay.

"By joining me, you would _never_ be held back!" the dragon yells. Clay frowns. Omi and Kimiko sprint over to them as Omi holds out a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Tangle Web Comb!" The hair shoots out and flies to the dragon. Without looking, Doja/Silax directly opens his hand and shoots a black ball which creates a tall force field between him and the two Warriors. The hair hits the field and bounces straight back to Omi. The monk gasps.

"Head's down!" Omi shouts as he ducks which leaves Kimiko in the Wu's path.

"Not again," Kimiko whispers as the Wu traps her in the Comb's restricting hair. Clay worriedly looks over to Kimiko. Doja/Silax pulls Clay's collar once more to get his attention.

"Forget them! I am offering you a once-in-a-lifetime chance at complete and indescribable power!" Clay starts to sweat a bit. "Join me and _lead_ the forces of darkness or continue to fight a losing battle alongside your superiors." Clay hears the field being attacked. He looks over to his right and sees Omi kicking at it.

Omi rapidly punches the field as the trapped Kimiko rolls back and forth on the ground. Omi huffs and puffs as he sees there's no way to break through. He begins banging his fists on the field.

"Clay! Whatever he is telling you, do not listen! Find out where Raimundo and Dojo are!" Omi yells while the field muffles everything he says. Clay averts his eyes.

"Our partnership is just one handshake away," the dragon says while holding out his freed hand. Clay looks at its scaly hand. The dragon grins as Omi's muffled yells resume.

"Ooh, you are making me steamy, Silax! Come out and fight!" Omi shouts while pounding his fists onto the field.

"No more playing second fiddle. The world will be yours for the taking," Silax says as Clay continues to stare at the dragon's open hand.

"I – have – had – enough!" Omi screams. Clay turns his head to Omi and the little monk goes quiet. The cowboy slowly tips his hat to him.

"… What?" Omi asks himself. Then, suddenly, Clay grabs onto Doja/Silax's hand and shakes it. A thunder clap is heard nearby while the dragon grins real big. A strong gust of wind picks up.

"Ooh, this cannot be good," Omi whispers. A black ball starts to emerge from their handshake. It expands around them and begins to flash. The force field Omi is leaning up against disappears and Omi falls forward. He raises his head to see the black ball expanding more and more. The gust of wind picks up some more, also. Kimiko shakes in fright as her long hair blows around in the wind.

The black ball slowly floats off the ground and into the air with the dragon and Clay inside. High up, Clay nervously looks down while Doja/Silax begins to cackle. The three Jacks still on the dragon are thrown off and out of the black ball. Omi slowly gets up and watches the black ball rise.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" one of the Jacks yells as they all merge together. He finds and picks up the Tangle Web Comb, using it to free Kimiko. She gets up in a hurry and brushes herself off.

"Thanks, Jack." She proceeds to give him a kiss on the cheek, and the evil boy genius blushes. They then run over next to Omi who is still watching the black ball.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimiko asks. Omi frowns.

"Stop them," Omi replies. Kimiko and Jack nod. Omi turns to face them. "Dojo melted Silax's incoming black balls with his fire, correct? Well, how about we use that same strategy … Kimiko?"

"I read you loud and clear." She jumps high into the air and yells "Judallet Flip, Fire!" Kimiko spins in the air about ten times before sending a stream of fire straight up to the ever-expanding black ball. Kimiko lands as the fire gets bigger and bigger while closing in on its target. A moment later, the fire directly hits the ball which sends a shroud of flames around it. The ball is seen falling back to the ground at a quick pace.

Jack screams as all three of them promptly take cover. The fireball strikes the ground hard creating a huge hole in where it lands. The flames and the black ball vanish as soon as it hit with only smoke remaining. Omi, Kimiko, and Jack cautiously come out and approach the thick smoke. A few seconds later, some of the smoke clears and a shadowy figure can slightly be seen. The remaining smoke ultimately clears, and the figure is revealed. The Warriors and Jack gasp in shock.

Cut to black.


	7. The Beginning of the End

"**The Beginning of the End"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. The enormous black dragon towers over Master Fung who still has his back to the creature. The dragon blows fire along the walls which quickly begins to engulf the small room. Glass shatters, wooden posts break apart, and the wallpaper melts. The dragon turns his head back to a calm Master Fung. He raises his cup of tea and takes another sip. The dragon lifts up his head and roars real loud.

Nearby, a temple monk hears the roar while walking in one of the hallways. He stops and sees the burning room from afar. He gasps and commences to run towards the temple's gong.

Back in the room, the dragon snarls and stares Master Fung down.

"I shouldn't have listened to you that day! I was done being one of your special 'Xiaolin Monks'! The day I left was supposed to be the day I was through with all this!"

Master Fung continues to ignore the creature while smoke puffs out of its nose. The temple monk sprints towards the gong as the room's flames intensify.

"You brought me back into your world for no reason … the inexhaustible stress of keeping Doja hidden made me ill! You said 'you trusted me' if things ever got out of hand … that 'I would know what to do'."

The monk's rapid footsteps echo throughout the hallway he's running in. He has nearly reached the gong.

"When I needed your help, you were nowhere to be found." The flames cause another post to break and fall. "It's like you left me for dead." A fireball forms in the dragon's mouth as Master Fung glances down at his steaming pot of tea. The temple monk finally reaches the gong and picks up the mallet that's beside it.

"So, don't expect any sympathy from me when I do the same." The dragon opens his mouth real wide and the fire inside starts to expand. The temple monk bangs the gong with the mallet which creates a large booming sound. The sound distracts the dragon, making it close its mouth and turn towards the noise.

Master Fung instantly reacts grabbing the pot of tea, turning around, and kicking it at the dragon's head. The pot crashes on impact and hot tea splatters all over the creature. It shrieks in pain while Master Fung climbs onto the table in front of him. He proceeds to jump over the flames and land outside. The monk bangs the gong once more.

An army of monks appear from inside the grounds with spears and shields. They run towards the flames and then gather around it ready to fight. Master Fung steps in front of everyone. For a few moments, only the crackling fire can be heard. That ends suddenly when the dragon flies through the ceiling and out of the flames. He hovers over the monks while the small building slowly collapses. They quietly whisper to each other, a bit frightened of the massive black dragon. The monks raise their shields as the creature thoroughly scans everyone.

It grins real wide as it sees twenty monks proceed to charge at him with their spears drawn. The dragon shoots a powerful line of fire at them. The monks shield themselves as the fire collides which knocks everyone down. However, most of them are unharmed due to the shields' protection. The dragon growls in frustration.

"I have no quarrel with your monks, Fung. It's _you_ I came for." Everyone worriedly looks over at Master Fung. He stares at the dragon while frowning, unsure what he should do. The monks who got hit by the blast slowly start to get back up. Master Fung glimpses at the tired, old monks and thinks for a moment.

"But if I got to get to you through them …" the dragon says which catches Master Fung's attention. "… Then, that's how it'll go down," the creature finishes. A few seconds lapse before Master Fung finally speaks.

"Flee," he calmly orders as everyone gasps at the decision.

"But –" one of the monks begins to say before Master Fung angrily stops him.

"He came here for me. The rest of you will not be involved." The monks are taken aback by their master's decision. "Understood?"

* * *

Open on a dark area. A glimmer of light shines in, and a large figure steps into it. Clay is barely seen as he looks around blindly. He sees a silhouette of a dragon and runs over to it. Dojo is lying on the ground with his eyes closed, presumably knocked out. Clay crouches down and oddly notices that … Dojo is smiling. He lifts the small dragon's head up.

"Dojo! … Speak to me, little buddy," the cowboy pleads. "You gotta wake up, partner!"

The last thing that Clay yells echoes in Dojo's mind as we are taken inside the dragon's head. Flashback to China – 1,500 years ago. Memories return to Dojo as he remembers his and Doja's time together. They are seen flying over grassy plains and large plantations, all while laughing and holding hands. They proceed to fly over the unfinished Xiaolin Temple as workers are seen slowly building it. Numerous conversations that the two dragons exchanged with each other simultaneously echo in Dojo's head. One conversation, however, is clearly heard.

"Promise we'll be together forever," Doja says sweetly. Dojo smiles and kisses her gently.

"I promise," he whispers. They fly up and vanish into the clouds as we return to reality with Clay and Dojo. The green dragon continues to have a smile across his face. Clay shakes him once more.

"Dojo!"

"He cannot hear you," a voice says behind Clay, startling him. The cowboy turns his head and notices Silax, back in his regular body, stepping out of the shadows. Clay turns back to Dojo and frantically examines him to see if he's hurt.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Silax stands beside the cowboy, peering down at the dragon. "Apparently, the trip from your world to mine along with our showdown took a lot out of him." Clay looks out the corner of his eye.

"You mean, we're in … the black ball world?" the cowboy asks.

"Correct." Silax turns and raises his arms up in the air. "Welcome to your new home!" he yells as everything echoes around him. Clay stands up and faces Silax.

"So, where's Doja and what happened with the showdown?"

"The showdown will conclude here. As for Doja …" Silax stares into Clay's eyes as the cowboy frowns. " … Her time is already up." Clay gasps under his breath and then, filled with anger, charges into Silax. The texan picks him up by his collar.

"You're lyin'!"

"If I'm lying, then how do you explain me being back in my normal body?" Silax asks while sneering. Clay's eyes shake in sadness and disbelief. He tightens his grip on Silax's collar.

"What about the showdown rules and –"

"This is an entirely different world, Clay. Your rules do not exist here." Silax forces the cowboy to drop him. He looks down at his clothes and straightens them out. Clay turns around and lowers his head.

"So, that's why you brought Dojo here. 'Cause you knew you'd automatically win," Clay says.

"Like I said, the showdown is still on, however –"

"Why would it matter now?" Clay asks. "When he wakes up and notices Doja's gone, there'll be no reason for him to keep fightin' … other than to exact revenge."

"Hey, remember what we talked about? You need to stop worrying about the past and start looking towards the future. … Your future as the lord of darkness," Silax says. Clay helplessly turns back around. "But before we get started on that … there is something you must do for me."

* * *

Back by the demolished castle, all the smoke clears from the fireball's crash revealing the shadowy figure. The Warriors and Jack gasp in shock.

"Raimundo!" Omi yells while everybody runs over to him. The Brazilian falls to his knees due to exhaustion as the group helps him.

"Wait, I … I have to –"

"Save your energy, Rai," Kimiko says, cutting him off. She tries lifting him up by grabbing hold of his arm, but he pulls away. "Hey!"

"Listen, I – I know how – I know …" He stops to take a few breaths before Omi jumps in.

"There is no time to dally our dillies, Raimundo! Dojo, Doja, and Clay are depending on us to rescue them!"

"I know how to defeat Silax!" Raimundo blurts out. Everyone suddenly goes silent while staring at him confused.

"That's impossible!" Jack shouts. "No way by disappearing for a few minutes could he discover the secret to defeating Silax." Raimundo glares at him.

"Why not?" Kimiko asks. "I mean, remember when Omi froze himself for 1,500 years using the Orb of Tornami? Anything's possible, Jack." Omi nods in agreement.

"Master Fung always tells me that if any complications ever arise when we're out on our own, then we should report back to him at once," Raimundo says. Omi and Kimiko exchange looks of confusion.

"That's weird. He's never told _me_ that," Kimiko replies. Omi stares at Raimundo suspiciously.

"Same here … and I have lived at the Temple nearly all my life."

"Oh, I ... thought you guys knew," Raimundo says halfheartedly. Kimiko and Omi shake their heads while Jack snorts.

"That's gotta sting."

"Can you go get the Bloodhound-bots, Jack? I guess we're heading back to the Temple," Kimiko says. Jack nods and then runs up the nearby hill. Kimiko helps Raimundo stand up and puts her arm around him for steadiness. Looking straight ahead, he instantly notices the sought after letter laying on the ground about six meters away. However, he says nothing to his fellow Warriors.

The Bloodhound-bots land close to them. Omi jumps in and buckles his seatbelt while Kimiko slowly brings Raimundo. Jack scowls at the sight of Kimiko holding Raimundo. Disgusted, he looks the other way. Before boarding, Raimundo whispers "Wind" which creates a tiny gust of wind under the letter. Once it reaches him, he grabs it nonchalantly and quickly stuffs it in his pocket. Jack sees that out of the corner of his eye. He deliberates on telling the others … but ultimately keeps his mouth shut. Raimundo grins and boards the robot along with Kimiko. They buckle their seatbelts as the robot takes flight en route to the Temple.

* * *

Open on the Temple's front doors. They swing open as hundreds of monks quickly run out. About a minute passes before the last monk leaves. Inside, Master Fung and the black dragon face off.

"I am alone -- just as you wanted," the Master calmly says. The dragon nods in approval.

"I underestimated you, Fung. I won't make that mistake again," the dragon hisses before it shoots a powerful blast of flames.

Master Fung jumps out of the way and grabs one of the spears that was left behind. He takes his battle stance with the spear drawn. The dragon laughs in amusement. By flapping its gigantic wings, the creature lifts itself high into the air. Master Fung immediately takes this time to jump in between a few buildings close by to get to a roof. Once there, he aims and throws the spear at the dragon which ends up piercing the center of its left wing. The dragon screeches in pain and falls hard which shakes the Temple. The Master approaches his opponent.

"You still have much to learn, Jon Li." The creature growls while the old man quickly pulls out the spear. Moments later, it starts to revert back. He returns to wearing ripped black robes. Jon Li groans while rubbing his wounded arm. He then looks up at his former Master with anger in his eyes.

"This isn't over."

Without hesistation, Master Fung swings the spear and strikes Jon Li across his face, knocking him out. "No … it is." The old man discards the spear and then stares down at his former student. "Meditate on that."

* * *

Flying swiftly just below the clouds, the Bloodhound-bots are mere minutes away from their destination. While Jack is busy piloting, Omi asks Raimundo unremitting questions in the back.

"What did you see while you were in Silax's world, Raimundo? Was it bigger than this world? How was the weather? Did it seem very evil? Did you bring me a present? Was there --"

Raimundo tries ignoring him the best he can while Kimiko gazes down at the ground. She suddenly notices something and strains her eyes to make sure.

"Jack, pull over!"

"Are you nuts? We're makin' great time!"

"There's someone down there," Kimiko says while pointing. Jack glances over the side of the robot.

"I don't think so. I have a rule: never pick up hitchhikers. You never know who –" Kimiko interrupts by grabbing the wheel and turning it to the right. "Hey! No backseat drivers!" Jack screams as he struggles to turn it the opposite way. The robot does a few barrel rolls as Omi and Raimundo try not to fall out.

"Perhaps _one_ pilot flying at a time will prove most –"

"Shut up, Omi!" Kimiko and Jack yell out at the same time. All of a sudden, the robot goes into a fast nosedive. Everyone screams as the robot's alarms start to sound. Kimiko grabs Jack by the back of his collar as she jumps out along with Raimundo and Omi. The robot crashes and blows up. The impact of the blast sends the Warriors and Jack off in different directions.

Stepping out from behind the flames is Clay looking perfectly calm. He approaches Raimundo who's slowly getting up. Clay grabs him by the shoulders and picks him up. Limping towards them is Kimiko whose clothes are ripped here and there. She gasps upon seeing the cowboy.

"Clay! I _knew_ it was you I saw!" She walks closer but notices he's not looking too good. "… What's wrong? Are you ok?" The cowboy shrugs.

"Got what I came for," he says while a portal opens nearby. He starts to drag Raimundo while the Brazilian attempts to fight him off.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Kimiko asks, limping a little faster now. Clay ignores her and keeps walking. "Hey!" The cowboy turns around and puts his hand out.

"Please, just –" Suddenly, a black ball shoots out of his palm and hits Kimiko right in the chest which sends her flying back. Knocked out cold, she lays on the grassy plains with her arms spread out. Clay fearfully examines the palm of his hand.

"Clay!" The cowboy looks up and sees Omi standing about twelve feet across from him. The little monk also has tiny rips in his clothes. He takes a battle stance.

"That was most unwise," he states while narrowing his eyes. Clay shakes his head and drops Raimundo. He holds his hands face up.

"I – I didn't mean to. I had no idea I could do that," the Texan replies.

"What did you expect when joining Silax's side?" Omi asks. Clay frowns as he waves his hand at the portal which makes it close. Raimundo crawls away from him in a hurry. Clay forms two black balls as Omi clenches his fists. Jack, whose also wearing ripped clothes, sneaks past them to help Kimiko. He kneels down and quickly inspects her wounds, though not quite sure what to do.

"Oh, man, uh … don't -- you're gonna be ok …" he whispers with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Why did you do it, Clay?" Omi asks. "Why did you betray us?"

"That's none of 'yer business. Besides, it's not like none of ya'll ever really cared or paid attention to me … I mean, not until now when I'm against you," the cowboy replies. Omi frowns.

"We have _always_ cared for you deeply, my friend. You are like the brother I never had." Omi lowers his head as Clay starts to bring his guard down. " … There is no one I look up to more." The cowboy lowers his hands which contain the black balls. He then sighs and swallows a lump in his throat.

"Thanks, but … there's no turnin' back for me. Even if I wanted to -- "

"I believe there _is_ a way for you to rejoin us!" Omi confidently says. Clay gives him a confused look as the little monk turns around. "Right, Raimundo?" However, the Dragon of Wind is nowhere to be seen. There's just Jack, Kimiko, and the burning wreckage of the Bloodhound-bots. A bit worried, Omi searches some more. "… Raimundo?"

Jack stands up and approaches the young monk.

"He just took off in the Temple's direction." Omi raises an eyebrow as Clay glances at Jack and then looks away. A portal opens next to Clay which catches Omi's attention.

"Clay, wait!"

"Can't. I got a job to finish." Clay steps into the portal as it closes. Jack sighs and looks out onto the horizon.

"I don't think that was the real Raimundo, Omi." The little monk turns and stares at Jack curiously. "I think that was an impostor."

"How do you know?"

"For one, if that was really Raimundo, he would help Kimiko when she got hurt. And … there's something else …" Jack sighs. "… That I should've mentioned earlier."

"What is it?"

"He … he has the letter," Jack replies while Omi opens his mouth in shock. "He took it right before we left Mongolia, and I know I should've said –"

"Do you realize what you have done, Jack Spicer!" Omi grabs him by his shirt and pulls him down. "You have put Master Fung and the whole Temple in danger by allowing –"

"I know, I know! I'm new at this whole good guy thing and …" Jack stops talking when he notices Omi is no longer interested in what he has to say. The little monk lets go of Jack's shirt and walks away. Jack checks Kimiko real fast and then looks back at Omi. "What're we gonna do?" The young monk stops and stares out into the open land. He slightly shakes his head.

"I do not know." Jack slowly walks over to him as a gentle breeze starts to pick up. They both gaze out into the vast land, unsure of what to do next. Then, Jack glances at Omi.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I truly have lost almost all hope," Omi confesses. "Dojo and Doja continue to be held captive while Silax grows stronger by adding Clay to his side. An impostor is on his way to the Temple while the real Raimundo is nowhere to be found. _We_ are here stranded and …" Omi turns around. "…Kimiko has been seriously injured."

Jack also turns to look at the fallen Warrior, whose hair blows back and forth by the wind. In an effort to comfort Omi, Jack places his hand on the little monk's shoulder. Behind them, the Bloodhound-bots' fire turns into clouds of smoke, quickly rising into the air. Jack and Omi return to staring into no-man's land, both hesitant of what's to come …

Fade to black.

* * *

**Next and Final Chapter:** The Revelation

Please R&R! I appreciate all input!


	8. The Revelation: Part I

"**The Revelation: Part I"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

**A/N:** So, here it is – the conclusion of 'Dojo's Other Half'. I originally thought that I could fit the entire ending into this chapter, but that's just not going to happen. I'm separating the final chapter "The Revelation" into three parts. Enjoy.

Open on the Xiaolin Temple. Night. Jon Li rests on the ground leaning up against one of the walls. After knocking his former pupil out, Master Fung makes sure that Jon Li won't have the opportunity to lash out again, so the old man ties him up for now. Once he finishes tightening the knot, Master Fung stands up to examine his foe. Inside, the old monk wishes it didn't have to be like this. If ever given the chance, he would instantly go back into time to undo his mistakes.

Master Fung shuts his eyes as he begins to search his memories, recalling that extremely upsetting day in Beijing 1,500 years ago. The monk remembers how happy Dojo used to be. Doja was everything to him … Doja was his whole world. They never spent more than a moment apart. However, during meditation one day at the Temple, Master Fung and his fellow monks discovered something horrible … A revelation. It was confirmed only in the Temple scrolls … and it dealt upon the dragons' relationship. It was not to be spoken of, but a tremendous and unbeatable evil would rise if the dragons stayed together. The monks could not inform anyone else about it, so they took matters into their own hands. Master Fung decided that the one and only way to prevent this from coming true was to break the dragons up … forever. No questions asked.

It pained him to force the dragons apart, but he had no other choice. It was for the sake of humanity.

Flashback to the day in Beijing. Dojo and Doja are holding hands while slithering by stalls of an outdoor market. The place is overrun with customers buying a variety of things, but mostly fruits and vegetables. The dragons always used to go to the market and wait for someone to drop some type of food on the ground. Dojo spots a tomato rolling off one of the stalls. It drops and slowly rolls underneath another stall. Dojo tells Doja that he's getting that tomato for her. While he crawls underneath the stall, a man wearing black robes suddenly appears from behind one of the nearby stalls, as if he was following them the entire time, and snatches Doja. Hurrying, the man makes his way through the market while gagging her. Once Dojo located the tomato, he turned to find Doja missing. He immediately released the tomato and began to panic.

At first, he thought she was playing a joke on him, but that didn't last very long. Dojo flew straight up above the market and turned into his full-size, which alarmed the market's customers. He then began to fly back and forth, carefully scanning the entire market for any sign of Doja. After that, he searched the surrounding city, and after that, he scoured the city's outskirts. Day soon turned into night. There was no way that Dojo was giving up. It then turned into the next day … the next night. After four consecutive days, Dojo could barely fly anymore as he was simply ridden with despair. On the fourth night, he screamed her name into the heavens, overcome with grief and confusion. He kept turning up with nothing. Doja was nowhere to be found. He failed her …

On the fifth morning, Dojo returned to the Xiaolin Temple and locked himself in his room for weeks. During that time, the dragon continuously asked why this had to occur, but he only made himself sick every time he thought about it. Master Fung repeatedly stood outside of Dojo's room aching to tell Dojo. However, the old monk knew what would happen if he did. To this day, it has remained a secret. Although, recent circumstances can and most likely will force him to reveal his 1,500 year-old secret … and, at long last, Dojo will know the truth.

Master Fung opens his eyes and gazes into the night sky. He then lowers his head in sadness.

"I am so sorry, Dojo Kanojo Cho."

"Sorry?" a voice interrupts from behind. Master Fung turns to see a frazzled-looking Raimundo standing across from him.

"Raimundo. Where are the others?"

"That's the best you can do? 'Sorry'? You have _no_ idea what kind of pain I've gone through." Master Fung narrows his eyes and then nods, understanding now.

"Doja," the old monk begins, "You must understand –"

"I don't want to hear it! You took my life away!" the dragon screams as she holds up the letter. She morphs back into her regular body and then into Jon Li's. "This is the man who took me. I was scared and confused … It all happened so fast. He brought me to some secret location and locked me in a spare bedroom. Whenever I asked him why he was doing this, I never got an answer. For months, I was left alone and only saw the man for when he brought food." She morphs back into her normal body. "He sometimes sat with me while I ate, too. He didn't really say much, but after a while, I found his presence to be … comforting. However, one day, I was told that I'd be going somewhere else." She then morphs into Silax. "I was sent to this man … yet he didn't treat me the same." Doja morphs back and frowns.

"It was never meant to be like this. You were taken for your own safety," Master Fung says as Doja starts to approach him.

"But why? Was I in danger? Was Dojo?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I …" Master Fung lowers his head. "… I am forbidden to say." Doja scoffs and looks away.

"Figures," she whispers. Master Fung approaches the anxious dragon and bends down on one knee in front of her.

"We can still make it right," the old monk says softly. Doja tilts her head up, revealing tears in her eyes.

"How?" Master Fung smiles and gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"A wise man once said … 'The strength of the heart comes from the soundness of the faith.' We must remain steadfast in believing that the Apprentices can accomplish their mission and finally defeat the evil that has plagued us time and time again."

Mildly unconvinced, Doja averts her eyes. However, after thinking about it, she looks back at the old monk and nods.

"I wouldn't count on it," a voice interrupts. Master Fung and Doja turn to the temple's entrance and see Clay standing there while forming a black ball in his hand. "I got orders to bring you in."

Master Fung stands up and gets in front of Doja. The dragon tilts her head up at the tall monk and smiles, grateful for his protection. Clay frowns as he moves towards them.

"Back off, Master Fung. I don't want to hurt you."

"You will have to in order to get past me," the old monk replies, still serene as ever. Clay scoffs as he starts to produce a second black ball.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya …"

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the rest of civilization, Omi, Jack, and Kimiko continue to be stranded. The Bloodhound-bots' flames from the wreckage have long gone out. Kimiko remains unconscious but is being tended to by Jack. He keeps her warm by covering her with his coat. He also sits next to her and intermittently checks her condition. As the night goes on, the air gets cooler. Jack pushes his knees close to his chest to keep warm and rubs his shoulders. Omi sits alone a few meters away in the same position. There, the young monk sulks while persisting in staring deep into the distance. 

Jack's teeth begin to chatter due to the drop in the temperature. Yet, he proceeds to check Kimiko and thoroughly tuck the coat in around her. He then looks over at Omi to see how he's holding up.

"I could try to fix the Bloodhound-bots again. Most of the parts salvaged from the fire have enough –"

"Do not bother," the young monk replies while sounding incredibly sullen. Jack scowls and then stands up.

"Come on! The Omi I know would _never_ give up even if all odds were against him." Jack walks over to the monk. "You have your ego to thank for that," he finishes while smirking. Nevertheless, Omi continues to linger. Jack sighs and then proceeds to sit next to him. He joins Omi in blankly staring across the vast land. A minute passes before the awkward silence is broken.

"Your assistance is no longer necessary," the young monk says. Jack looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your help was requested because _we_ were not allowed to have any part in rescuing Dojo. However, now that we are past that point …"

"Whoa, back up," Jack chimes. "You seriously expect me to leave you and Kimiko here just because my part of the deal is over?" Jack shakes his head. "I'm staying."

"Do not be a fool, Jack Spicer. It is hopeless to –"

"Stop saying that!" Jack stands back up and sighs. After glancing over at Kimiko, the evil boy genius turns to peer down at his depressed companion. "The longer we stay and feel sorry for ourselves, the worse it's gonna get. Sure, it may be down to the three of us – or the two – but …" Jack groans after seeing that Omi isn't paying attention. He sits back down and crosses his arms.

"Look, I've made my share of mistakes. Ok? Too many to count. But you know what I've noticed?" Jack asks. Omi looks down and then at Jack. "I've noticed that each and every mistake can be undone. The letter that I chose not to tell you about? Big mistake … but it can be undone. Clay turning to the dark side? Big mistake for him … but that can also be undone."

"How can you be so certain?" Omi asks.

"I know these things," Jack simply says. "Take, for example, Raimundo turning to the dark side. It took a while, but he ended up realizing that _he_ made a huge mistake … because while Wuya promised him money, power, and pretty much anything else he asked for … she was unable to give him the one thing that he desired the most," Jack finishes as Omi looks away.

"That may be, but this is entirely different," the monk says.

"No, it's not. I mean, even though Clay joined the dark side, he regretted harming Kimiko." Jack starts to tear up but tries to hold it together. "I can't help but blame myself for not being able to save her this time. If she doesn't pull through, I …" Omi glances over at him curiously. Jack hangs his head and sniffs. "I'm not totally sure that this particular mistake has the chance of becoming –"

"Undone?" a voice asks from behind them. Omi and Jack flinch, and Omi whips around to see Kimiko sitting up with the coat down to her legs. All of Omi's depression vanishes instantly as he proceeds to run over to her. However, Jack remains where he is, frozen.

"Kimiko!" the little monk yells in joy as he jumps into her arms. Kimiko laughs as they begin to hug each other.

"Was I out _that_ long?" she asks with a smile. Omi hugs her once more and then gets off.

"How are you feeling?" Omi asks while inspecting her wound.

"A little tired," she says as she turns to Jack. "But I'll pull through." She stands up and approaches him. Jack sniffs again and then quickly wipes the tear from his eye. He then gets up and spins around.

"Were you crying, Jack?"

"Ha! Cry? Evil Boy Genius, Jack Spicer? No way!" he says while trying to walk past her. She grabs his arm to pull him back.

"Jack …"

"Ow! Not so hard! You know I bruise easily," he says with a whimper. Kimiko and Omi stare at him with an eyebrow raised. Jack shifts his eyes and then clears his throat. "I mean … I love pain."

Another awkward silence commences.

"Anyway …" Kimiko begins as she loosens her grip on Jack's arm. "… Thank you for taking care of me and keeping me warm," she says while raising Jack's coat. She gives it back and then walks to Omi. Jack glances down at his coat and then at Kimiko.

"Anytime," he whispers.

"So, how we going to get the letter back?" she asks.

"You … heard that?" Omi wonders.

"Oh, I heard everything you two said," she replies causing Jack's eyes to widen.

"We believe 'impostor Raimundo' has already arrived at the Temple," Omi says. "Clay seemed determined to stop the impostor … but for other reasons."

"Right. So, let's get going. Like Jack said, the longer we stay, the worse it's gonna get," Kimiko states.

"Well, maybe you _didn't_ hear everything we were saying," Jack chimes. "Besides walking, we have no other way of gettin' there. And, uh … I don't suggest walking since it's the middle of the night and we don't know which direction the Temple's –"

"East," Omi interrupts while pointing to the direction where he was staring all that time. Kimiko nods.

"East it is."

Omi and Kimiko waste no time in heading east as Jack stays behind, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? It-It's dark out and we don't know this area that well …" Kimiko stops to turn to Jack.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," she says while placing her hands on her hips. Omi tries to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, can it, cue-ball!" Jack exclaims.

"What if I lit a fire every now and then?" Kimiko asks while snapping her fingers, producing a flame. Jack shrugs, deciding to join them. Kimiko smiles as all three of them embark on their journey back to the Temple.

"So, tell me, why is it that all you're set and rarin' to go _now_ when I couldn't even get you to move ten minutes ago?" Jack asks Omi. The little monk laughs again.

"You honestly think I was going to save all of mankind with _you_ at my side? Do I look like I was born tomorrow??"

Kimiko opens her mouth in shock and then stares at Jack. The evil boy genius simply shrugs and looks ahead.

"Works for me …" Omi nods approvingly. "… Cheese ball!" Jack shoves Omi down while cackling and running away.

"Return at once, Jack Spicer!" Omi orders as Kimiko follows them while also laughing.

"Sure you'll be able to catch me with those stumpy legs?" Jack shouts behind him. Omi growls and jumps high into the air.

"WATER!"

An enormous wave comes out of nowhere and crashes into a naive Jack Spicer. His trademark scream follows as Omi lands and exchanges high-fives with Kimiko.

* * *

Open on the sky. Day. It's an ideal sunny day with very few clouds out. Two dragons are seen gracefully soaring through the sky. It's revealed to be Dojo and Doja flying close together. Dojo tilts his head down to notice an outdoor market with hundreds of people scurrying around. The dragon smiles and turns to Doja. 

"What do you say we grab a quick bite to eat?" he asks. Doja groans, glances at the market, and then turns to her companion.

"Not now, Dojo. You know we can't be late to my parents' house again. You're not exactly on my dad's good side to begin with," she replies. Dojo scoffs and gently places her hand in his.

"Come on. Quick bite. I promise we'll make it to your house on time."

"Dojo …" she says, mildly annoyed. Dojo stares into her eyes using his notorious puppy dog face. Doja smirks and lets out a long sigh.

"You got three minutes," she orders. Dojo nods as they start to descend towards the market.

Fade out on the sky...

… And fade into the black ball world where Raimundo is nudging Dojo to wake up.

"Yo! Dojo! Time to wake up, little dude!" The dragon grunts a few times before finally opening his eyes. As soon as he does, Dojo gasps in fright.

"Raimundo!"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok? You've been out for a while."

"What are – How did you get here?" Dojo asks while panicking.

"Well, once Silax made you disappear, I went after him."

"That explains it," Dojo says. The dragon clutches his forehead and falls back to the ground. Raimundo sits next to him.

"You were smiling while I was trying to wake you up," the Brazilian points out.

"I was dreaming about Doja … about that day at the market. Been dreaming the same thing for days now," the dragon says in a distressing tone. "I can never seem to finish it, though."

"'Cause you know how it ends?" Raimundo asks. Dojo nods as he shuts his eyes.

"It's my fault. We were going to her parents' house when I made her stop at the market. If I wasn't so stupid by opening my big mouth, none of this would've ever happened."

"You can't blame yourself. It was just … the wrong place at the wrong time," Raimundo says with a shrug. Dojo opens his eyes and thinks for a moment. He then sits up and briefly scans the black ball world.

"Silax made the biggest mistake of his life 1,500 years ago," Dojo begins. He then grows to his full-size and hovers above the ground. Raimundo looks straight up as Dojo breathes a strong streak of fire which slightly brightens the dark area. The Brazilian is taken aback by Dojo's sudden change of heart. The dragon narrows his eyes and then turns to Raimundo.

"Today is judgment day."

Cut to black.

_TO BE CONTINUED …_


End file.
